Eden
by islaydragons
Summary: "You do realize I'm just a doctor - an intelligent one, mind you, but that's really it."
1. Chapter 1

Eleanor loved her older brother. Well, sometimes, she hated him too but ultimately, she loved him. He was a menace and had a terrible knack of getting himself - and most times her - into serious trouble. He loved to provoke her and never understood that she had her own work she needed to accomplish before she could help with his own. With him being a good ten years older than her twenty-eight, he had an uncanny ability to absolutely _infuriate_ her.

"Ellie!" her brother's voice yelled out, causing Eleanor to shove the phone away from her ear with a grimace. "I need your opinion on a design. And Happy is already waiting, so don't be rude and keep him waiting any longer."

"You do know I'm not an engineering genius like you, right? How many times have I told you this?" Eleanor bit out, rolling her eyes, but nonetheless began packing her things away. She could never win with him. "I also have a job, something that you seem to neglect, Tony."

Eleanor could imagine the scowl on Tony's face as he scoffed at her. "It seems we have the same conversation every time we talk. I'll expect you in say, ten minutes? Happy drives fast."

Before Eleanor could argue with more, he hung up, causing her to groan in frustration and stick her phone in her bag. Once her things were all together, Eleanor went down the hall and knocked on the door to one of her most trusted employees.

"Carol?" she called out, apologetically. "I hate to do this but -"

The older woman, Carol, waved her hand at the younger Stark. "It's no problem, Doctor. I'm sure whatever Mr. Stark needs is important. If there's any severe cases, I'll make sure to call you ASAP."

"You're a lifesaver."

While Tony owned the family company and earned his degree from MIT, Eleanor had her own success - a genius in her own right. Graduating from Harvard Medical at twenty-three, she opened her own practice in New York near Stark Tower, adding to the already illustrious Stark name.

As soon as Eleanor stepped outside, she recognized the sleek black vehicle and the usual man driving it.

"Good afternoon, Miss Stark," Happy greeted, opening the door for her, and she sent him a smile of her own. "Nice to see you, Happy. I can't imagine what he wants this time."

The bodyguard just shook his head with a half smirk on his face. "I'm of no help, ma'am."

The ride wasn't very long, and Eleanor couldn't understand why Tony always wanted to pick her up when she was within walking distance or, an even more puzzling thing, she had her _own_ vehicle. She guessed it was for him to get his way.

After thanking Happy for the ride, Eleanor grabbed her bag and smoothed her skirt down, grumbling as she walked to the front, pushing her way in easily, and not even bothering with the receptionist or the other security.

"Hello, Miss Stark," a disembodied voice greeted. "Sir is in the lab and advised that you change into something more comfortable."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Of course. I shouldn't have expected anything less. Are my things still in the same place?"

The AI responded, "Yes, Miss Stark. Miss Potts assured me that everything was still orderly and prepared for your arrival."

Eleanor hummed and reached the room that Tony had reserved for her anytime she visited the Tower - which was _very_ often, especially after the Afghanistan and Iron Man fiasco. The siblings have always been close, specifically after their parents' death, but once Tony became a superhero and attracted enemies, his paranoia and protectiveness really escalated. Eleanor knew her older brother than anyone, so despite how annoying his pestering is, she always showed up for his reassurance.

After changing into jeans and loose shirt with a simple pair of sneakers, Eleanor threw her hair up and trudged down to Tony's lab seeing the genius tinkering with one of his many suits. Upon hearing her footsteps, he looked up with a grin on his face. "Glad to see you could make it, Ellie. I thought you had gotten lost or something."

Eleanor sighed and ran a hand down her face. "You do realize that joke isn't any funnier than it was the first twenty times, right? So what is it you need? You don't look hurt, but we can change that."

"Please don't threaten me in my own lab."

"I'll do it again if you don't get to talking, Tony."

Tony ignored the exasperation in her tone. "I'm trying to find a way to program the suit to have the ability to provide some type of medical assistance when I'm out there," he finally admitted. "Because, let me tell you, getting battered around does _not_ feel nice. Also, you're the medicine one. I don't want to inject myself with poison."

Eleanor cocked her head and hummed in thought. She had actually thought of this on occasion. His suit was powerful and it wasn't likely that Tony would sustain any fatal injuries within it, but she was always concerned about the cuts and trauma his body endured. The suit was incredible in its own right with the advanced technology and the fact that Tony Stark created it, but he was susceptible to injuries that had to be treated once he got out of it. Of course, Eleanor also knew there was no plausible way for the suit to repair broken bones or tendons, but basic first aid would benefit him a lot in the long run.

"Obviously you would need to equip it with the basic needs - you know, sutures, antiseptics, gauze, the essentials," she explained, grabbing a tablet to prepare a base design. "After that, it might be more difficult to get the assistance because of how cramped the suit it, but with you, it's doable."

She clicked a few more buttons and a diagram appeared between the two of them.

"This is a very basic idea to go off of, but I think you could work with it."

Tony grabbed the tablet from her and darted his eyes over her very sloppy blueprints, mouthing things to himself as he looked it over. Eleanor waited patiently. It wasn't the first time she had helped with a slight advancement - slight being the key word - and she still could never imagine what was going through his head, but if there was one thing that Howard Stark did for the two of them, it was that he gifted them with adaptable intelligence.

After a few more minutes of Tony's studying, Eleanor grew impatient. "Are you going to say anything or am I going to stare at you some more?"

He rolled his eyes at her and stood up, brushing past her. "I'm hungry and I know you haven't ate yet."

Before she could respond, Tony left the lab, leaving her gaping after him. Despite growing up with him, Tony never ceased to surprise and amaze her. JARVIS snapped her out of her thoughts. "Miss Stark, are you alright? You have not moved in a long period of time."

"Yeah," she droned, trudging upstairs. "He's just a piece of work."

"I agree, Miss Stark."

"Quit conspiring against me," Tony shouted, his head in the refrigerator as he looked for something to eat. "I'm the only thing keeping this family together."

A headache was forming from overexposure from her brother, she was sure of it. It happened every time she came over. Eleanor sat down at the counter and rubbed her temples. "Why are you like this? Aren't you too old to act like a child? Please don't forget cheese on my sandwich."

He obliged and placed her sandwich in front of her, taking a bite of his own and staring at her thoughtfully. Eleanor stared back suspiciously.

"Has anything weird happened at your place?"

Eleanor furrowed her eyebrows, placing her sandwich down. "No. Well, there's always the 'incurable' disease that rolls in, but nothing other than that. Why? Have you made another enemy? I can lie low, no problem."

Tony shook his head quickly. "No, no, nothing like that. Just wondering if you've been contacted by anyone strange."

Now, Eleanor shook her head, confused. "Not that I remember. If you give it a few weeks, I'm sure another Iron Man hater will, though."

Tony flinched at the bland tone. Eleanor had dealt with his messes multiple times. It wasn't a surprise, really. She was easily the first choice of leverage as his precious sister, but it was never any less frightening - or irritating.

"Are you really that worried?" she asked him after she saw the contemplative look. "Have _you_ been contacted by someone strange?"

"Just the usuals," he replied distractedly, and Eleanor knew that was the only thing she was going to get from him. Tony suddenly clapped his hands resolutely and smirked at her. "Well, this conversation is unproductive. I'm going to go down and start working on that adjustment - which by the way was _horrible_ to begin with, but it's not like I'm used to it or anything - so you can come down and help or leave or whatever your little heart desires."

He swiftly stood with his sandwich and placed a fleeting kiss on her head as he walked past her to go to the lab. She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration because Tony was right, that conversation _was_ unproductive and very strange.

Tony called her often. When he was in New York, it always involved her coming over and leaving work early. When he wasn't in New York, it was to bother her and maybe have a loving sibling conversation. And despite the annoyance or irritation he caused her, she would do whatever he needed because it helped him feel better. Between Eleanor and Pepper, Tony had come close to losing one or both of them too many times, and Eleanor was sure he needed the comfort to know she was alive and well.

However, it wasn't often that he asked about her encounters because he usually knew about them even before she did. His enemies would always boast about any contact they've made, and Tony wouldn't bother with a familial invite to discuss it. For him to bring it up during a normal visit, it worried her a bit.

* * *

She was right to worry. Honestly, she should've realized how foreboding the conversation she had with Tony was. It was a matter of time, really, before she was dragged into his superhero business again.

"Hey, Tony, you remember that weird question you asked me today? You know, the one about strange people approaching me? Yeah, well that happened, and I'm supposed to be helping some super secret organization you know about. So, call me back when you get this because I'm very confused."


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Stark."

Eleanor jumped at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. "Who the hell are you? How'd you get in here?"

She rummaged through her bag in hopes of finding some sort of weapon. Of course, the day that Tony asked her about strange men, one would just so happen to be waiting for her in her own home.

"Please don't be alarmed," the man tried to placate. "My name is Phil Coulson. Also, you left your door unlocked. You should be more careful otherwise someone dangerous could be waiting for you."

"Duly noted."

Eleanor kept her eye on him, making sure she could see both of his hands at all times. He was in a crisp suit with a relaxed countenance, giving off a nonthreatening aura - obviously trying not to alarm her anymore than he already had. Through past experiences, Eleanor never had much luck with Tony's adversaries, but this Phil Coulson was already much different.

With this in mind, the Stark relaxed slightly and faced him fully, raising a dark eyebrow in question. "So, _Phil_ ," she drawled out, deciding that she might as well humor him. "If you're not here to kill me or use me as leverage - which is so unoriginal, by the way - what is it that I could possibly help you with that I couldn't do, say, over the phone? Or in a normal setting?"

Phil quirked his lips and motioned for her sit, which she did reluctantly, tapping away at her watch.

"I wouldn't worry about getting ahold of your brother right now. Your watch is temporarily disabled. This is a sensitive topic just for us, Miss Stark."

True to his words, Eleanor's watch couldn't connect to JARVIS, and she finally huffed in frustration. Whoever this man was, he clearly knew enough about her and Stark technology if he was able to deactivate her emergency contact without her even realizing it. It was disconcerting. "Okay, fine. Just you and me."

Phil pulled a folder out from his suit and swiftly handed it to her, urging her to open the contents. "I hope this will convince you to think about it."

Eleanor gave him a side-eye and flicked through the files within and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why did you give me this?"

Phil placed his hands behind his back in a professional manner, maintaining a casual stance - Eleanor still couldn't find herself to feel threatened by his manner alone. "You and your brother have been on our radar for awhile now, Miss Stark. SHIELD has been keeping a keen eye on the two of you, and we figured now would be a good time to consult with you, if you'd agree."

Eleanor shuffled through the materials again. He had records of her cases, each one that had been solved despite the difficulty. Also the ones that didn't end successfully. There were notes with each case describing various situations that weren't made public. _'Quick and confident decision-making, albeit impulsive.' 'Dislikes help from other doctors.' 'Rough bedside manner.' 'Genius but also an idiot.'_

Eleanor spluttered at the last one. "How the hell am I an idiot?!" she glared at the paper in front of her. _An idiot,_ she scoffed. _Can any idiot get an M.D. when I did? Don't think so._

Still angry, she commented offhandedly, "I've heard of SHIELD. Tony doesn't really like you. I can see why."

Phil let out a huff that could've been a laugh - she wasn't sure. "I'm sure," he agreed. "I'm sorry about that last one. It seems that one of our contacts couldn't help themselves."

"Contacts? Wait, you've been spying on me?" she asked bewildered, and Phil smiled at her with a knowing look. "Miss Stark, we _are_ a spy agency."

"Are you telling me I'm gonna be a spy? I don't think I could run up a staircase without wanting to off myself."

"As... interesting as that would be," Phil let out. "We actually have a different job for you. You'll be working closely with your brother, assuming he also agrees, which will be highly likely in this situation."

Eleanor stared at him. "Is it me being a handler? I refuse then."

"I won't lie and say that isn't one aspect of it, but it's more geared towards your medical expertise. We need someone like you that can fix a dire situation and frankly," he admitted. "You're easily one of the best doctors around, even better than our own."

Eleanor concluded that Phil Coulson was a vague man. He was a vague man that had no problem pointing out facts like her being a great doctor - _But not an idiot_ , she thought angrily - and that Tony would most likely agree with whatever the hell this is. And because he hadn't provided any threat yet, she couldn't necessarily find a reason to downright refuse.

But, she was confused. Tony was the superhero. He was the ultimate genius. The one that could create just about anything. The only times people wanted her over Tony was when she was applying for medical schools and big name schools were just drooling at the thought of having a Stark as an alumni.

"So here's the thing," Eleanor closed the folder and looked at him closely. "I'm not currently looking for another job, especially one that doesn't provide a lot of info. You should probably go ask someone else with an M.D."

Phil smirked at her, startling her from his almost stoic face. "We can't really brief you on everything unless you agree, Miss Stark. I would like to mention that this isn't much a choice. You're on our grid either way, but we really need your assistance on this project, and we're good at pestering."

"That's a threat, isn't it?" Eleanor protested, standing up quickly as Phil walked to the door. "You can't actually make me go, right? I think there's a violation of rights somewhere in there. Just tell me what's going on then we can have a serious talk."

Without so much as a glance back, Phil stepped out of her door and threw back, "I'd start packing, Miss Stark. All I can say is you'll be dealing with some patients that you'd never get the opportunity to."

With those parting words, Eleanor was stuck staring at the back of this _Phil Coulson_ as he left her apartment and entered a sleek, black car. Still shocked by the events, Eleanor drew her phone from her pocket - now that any communication wasn't disconnected - and dialed Tony's number.

"Hey, Tony..."

* * *

 _I hate you_ , Eleanor texted Tony angrily. _You won't return my calls and now I'm on my way to some super secret organization thing. I hate you._

She pocketed her phone and stomped to a car that looked similar to the one Phil left in the day before. She threw open the door and tossed her bag into the seat, climbing in. Unsurprisingly, there was no one except the driver to greet her, and he didn't look too enthused with the situation, either.

"Hi," she greeted shortly. "Where are we going? I missed breakfast because Phil didn't specify _what time_ in the morning we were leaving."

The driver ignored her and sped away from her apartment complex, causing the twenty-eight year old to huff like a child.

 _I hate you_ , she texted again, just for good measure.

* * *

Her trip was a blur, if she were to be honest. Her driver refused to disclose any information despite her pestering, and she knew exactly how annoying she could be, and she was still hungry. She drifted in and out of sleep, ended up flying to the middle of the damn ocean, and was more than surprised at the scene in front of her.

Multiple agents were running around the ship (what type of ship looked like this?) doing a wide range of things whether it involved aircraft or simply moving storage containers.

The most surprising thing was that there was actually someone waiting for her when she boarded the ship.

"Miss Stark, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," he greeted, holding a hand out. Eleanor returned the gesture cautiously, studying the man in front of her. He was a tall black man that intimidated her more than she would openly admit. He had an eyepatch and a stern look in his eye. He oozed danger and intimidation. The ensemble of all black clothing didn't soothe any of her nerves.

"I'd be lying if I could return the sentiment. It's not everyday you get approached by a secret org that won't really clue you in on the important 'project'," she returned with a strained smile. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

He continued to gaze at her with the same look as he answered, "Director Nick Fury. I'll be the one to debrief you and show you where you will be working."

Fury didn't wait for a reply as he turned on his heel and expected her to follow. She had thought of just standing where she was in defiance but dismissed that thought quickly because she definitely didn't want to anger a man whose name is _Fury_.

Begrudgingly, Eleanor followed the Director, gazing at her surroundings in awe. Being a Stark, she was well aware of the technological advancements in the world and the better things in life, but still seeing these things around her made her feel as if she had traveled into the future.

"So," she finally broke the silence between her and Fury after a few minutes. "I'm _really_ curious as to what I'm doing here and why I was forced to up and leave my home."

"We didn't force you to do anything," Fury replied, sending a glance her way. "You walked into the vehicle on your own. And you seemed to be curious yourself."

There was no way in hell she'd admit that.

"You still didn't tell me what I'm _doing here_."

Whether it was from her own scathing glare she was sending or because he finally decided it was the right time, Fury answered her, "At the moment, a god has stolen something called the Tesseract from our possession and is planning on taking over the world. That's the simplified version."

Eleanor continued to stare at him.

"You're here, Miss Stark, because I feel with the threat we're facing, you'll be the most equipped to treat any injuries that may occur. Especially with our... _personnel_ that will be accompanying us soon."

"So let me get this straight," Eleanor cut in, shaking her head. "There's a psycho god running around with some powerful weapon that could potentially destroy the world, and I'm here in case someone gets hit by some otherworldly power?" she asked bewildered. "And this couldn't be done by, I don't know, one of the people that actually work for you?"

"It had to be you," Fury replied flatly. "There's not many people that can successfully diagnose a tumor just from the way someone is speaking. Or that someone needs a lung repaired from the sound of a cough. I need a quick mind, and yours is one of the fastest." He smirked at her. "And I don't think you'll be disappointed in our equipment."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, but I guess I'm stuck here, aren't I?" Eleanor relented finally. Her shoulders drooped and she waved her hand at him. She's not going to tell him that she was excited to see the tools at her disposal. "Go ahead and show me where I'll be setting up shop. Also where's the cafeteria at? I'm starving."

Fury smirked at her again. "Glad to have you aboard, Miss Stark."

"Call me Eleanor."


	3. Chapter 3

Eleanor knew that SHIELD had gone out and recruited some others to help in this strange 'the world is in danger' situation. Of course, that's the main reason why Fury had wanted her on the job, but as she stared at the two men in front of her, she realized what type of _personnel_ Nick Fury had meant.

"Holy shit."

Standing in front of Eleanor was two people that she really didn't think that she would be seeing - ever.

"Steve Rogers, ma'am," _Captain America_ aka the man that her father was practically in love with held his hand out for her to shake. Despite him and his companion's obvious discomfort with their surroundings, he maintained a polite and confident countenance, which is something she couldn't say she did herself.

"Eleanor Stark," she introduced, seeing his brow furrow for a moment, and she didn't have to think very hard as to why. He knew her father when he was much younger - and very much alive - so there was no way he was expecting her.

"And you must be Dr. Banner, correct?" Eleanor turned her attention to the other man, who was wringing his hands anxiously, glancing around. He jumped slightly at her address to him before reaching to shake her hand.

"Yes. I've also heard much about you, Dr. Stark."

Eleanor wasn't used to people addressing her as doctor. Growing up, it was always Miss, and it seemed that even after she established herself as a renowned physician, her new title didn't stick.

"Sorry to cut things short," a redheaded woman approached, and Eleanor gawked at her, recognizing her quickly. "I'd advise you three to head inside. It's going to get hard to breathe soon."

"You work for SHIELD?" Eleanor demanded, following the redhead inside, forgetting about the two men. "What the hell? Was I supposed to know this?"

Natasha glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. "You know, I feel like 'forgetful' and 'absent-minded' should've been in your file as well. You knew I wasn't a normal assistant."

Spluttering, Eleanor replied indignantly, "Obviously I knew you weren't a normal assistant! Are there any more people I should know that work here? Like my neighbor or something?"

"Carol works for SHIELD. She's the one who wrote your file."

"What?! That old lady works for a secret government organization?!" Eleanor exclaimed, eyes wide. "I thought Carol and I were friends. Why would she write those things about me?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "You're as annoying as you were when I worked for the company, you know that?"

"It's the Stark genes, I swear."

The agent ignored her and continued on her way, leaving Eleanor behind to stare at the large amount of agents working on the Helicarrier.

Despite Eleanor having arrived on the Helicarrier the day before, she still had little knowledge or interaction with the place. Fury and Coulson weren't here to explain much to her, and she was given a folder of files that she decided against opening. She wanted to stay at an arm's length away from the entire ordeal as much as possible.

It seemed that Dr. Banner had the same idea as her.

"So what is it that SHIELD has you here for?" the doctor asked politely, anxiously shifting from each foot. "You weren't in the files I was given."

"Files?" she asked. "Shit, was I supposed to read those?"

Bruce stared at her with furrowed brows. "If you didn't read the files, how did you know who I was?"

She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Well, uh, Tony had mentioned you before, and I read your thesis - not sure why, honestly. I'm not too hot on the whole physics thing, if you know what I mean."

He scrutinized her for a second, making Eleanor shift uncomfortably at his gaze. She placed her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels and looked around the room again to avoid his studying.

"You never answered my question, Dr. Stark."

"Eleanor," she replied automatically. "And I was told I was brought in for medical assistance because of the people brought in. Which I think is safe to assume is you and the Captain, at least. I'm not sure who else to expect. Tony is a good guess," she spouted. "And then Natasha, who by the way, is an _awful_ worker. She should be unemployed."

Bruce quirked his lips at the last comment and shook his head slightly. "Must not be too bad since she convinced me to come with her."

"It's okay to say threatened. I relate to that."

"If you're finished antagonizing the good doctor, Miss Stark," Nick Fury interrupted, extending his hand out for Bruce. "Thank you for coming."

Bruce stared at his hand and reluctantly grabbed it. "Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh, how long am I staying?"

Eleanor had no desire to listen to the conversation between the director and the scientist, especially after the word 'spectrometer' was introduced into the talk. She sat down at the table and placed her head in her hand.

Her stay was boring. Her work area was nice - there was just so much to use and she was living in heaven - but it wasn't like she was able to open anyone up on the ship yet since they had barely even lifted to the sky. Tony was still ignoring her texts. _Or_ , she thought bitterly. _SHIELD is blocking my communications to him since he'd usually bother me by now._

It wouldn't be that unlikely, in her opinion. Especially after the subtle threatening she endured. Tony was the brother that didn't take it kindly if his little sister was threatened.

"We got a hit!" one of the agents exclaimed, drawing her attention. "Sixty-seven percent match. Wait, cross-match, seventy-nine percent."

"Location?" Coulson asked immediately, prompting the agent to answer, "Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."

Fury nodded and looked towards Steve. "Captain, you're up."

Steve nodded seriously and left the room, presumably to gather his things. Eleanor swiveled in her chair lazily and sighed.

"You, too, Miss Stark. Bring any materials you may need."

Eleanor almost fell out of her chair at the news and blinked at the director a few times before letting out an intelligent, "Huh?"

Fury rolled his eye and flicked his hand at her. "Don't make me repeat myself. You're leaving in five minutes. Agent Romanoff will be going with you."

Eleanor scrambled from her position and rushed to find her medical bag that happened to have a crazy amount of things she had never seen before, but was implored not to worry because she could figure it out. _Whatever that means._

After finding her things, Eleanor met back up with Natasha and Steve, feeling awkward in their presence.

"So I'll just be sitting in the jet right? Because if we're going up against a god, I don't think I'll be any help. At all," she informed them simply. "Actually, I should just go ahead and stay here because I'm not feeling up to this type of job."

Natasha rolled her eyes again, a common theme it seems when she was in the presence of either of the Starks, and gripped Eleanor's arm tightly, dragging her into the jet. "Let's go, Cap."

Eleanor gave Steve a helpless look in which he stared back as uneasy as she was feeling, but he still did as told. Natasha dropped Eleanor into a seat, prompting the woman to huff and cross her arms childishly, already thinking up ways to ruin the assassin's life - not physically, of course. Natasha could drop Eleanor with only one finger.

Eleanor really hated SHIELD.

* * *

During the flight to Germany, Eleanor closed her eyes to avoid any confrontation from either the super soldier or the assassin in the front seat. She only opened her eyes when she realized that they were only hovering in the air, and Steve was preparing to leave. Eleanor stood up and looked at the view from behind Natasha and let out a low whistle.

"He's got that wild look, doesn't he?" She turned to face the Captain. "Have fun with that. I'll be here to patch you up afterwards."

"Oh, uh, thank you?" Steve confusedly answered. Eleanor waved off his words and jutted her thumb at the god. "You might wanna get down there soon."

Steve heeded her advice and stopped the god - _Loki_ , she remembered - from attacking an elder man, and Natasha advanced forward with the Quinjet, pointing its gun at him.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down," she ordered, only for him to shoot a blast of light towards them, causing Natasha to quickly maneuver the jet out of the way. Eleanor stumbled from the sudden movement and gripped onto Natasha's seat tightly to avoid falling.

"This guy's all over the place," Natasha muttered, and Eleanor nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, he's definitely crazy. There's no way around that."

Natasha opened her mouth to retort, most likely with a _shut-up_ , but "Shoot to Thrill" played over the speakers of the jet. Eleanor perked up and grinned, catching the sight of her brother in his Iron Man suit hovering in the air.

"Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?" he asked. "Oh and you brought Ellie, too? Man, have I been wondering where you've been!"

"I hate you," Eleanor deadpanned at his nonchalance. Tony barked out a laugh at her expense and points his weaponry at Loki. "Make your move, Reindeer Games."

Loki glanced at the two heroes before surrendering, and Eleanor let out a sigh in relief before giving Natasha a stricken look.

"Wait. Does that mean we're going to have that lunatic on the jet with us?"

* * *

They did indeed have him on the jet, and Eleanor made it a point to stick close to Tony because there was _no way_ she was getting caught up in that type of battle.

But she wasn't sure the battle between him and Steve was any better.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in," he glared at Tony before darting his eyes to her. "Or you. You weren't even in the files."

Eleanor shrugged. "If it makes any difference, I didn't know you were coming since I didn't bother to read the files."

"Fury doesn't tell you a lot of things, either," Tony pointed out, turning towards his sister. "So why are you here again? Unless you have some super secret power, I don't see why SHIELD would want you. Phil mentioned something about it and told me not to worry."

"Thanks, Tony," Eleanor replied dryly. "You really know how to make a girl feel great, don't you? And to answer your question, it's supposed to be about my _super_ medical skills, whatever that means."

Tony huffed amusingly, wrapping an arm around her neck, causing Eleanor to flail around. "Alright, sure. I can guarantee that's not all, though."

Eleanor shoved him away and rubbed her neck irritatingly. Steve stared at the two siblings in disbelief, and Tony lifted a shoulder half-heartedly at the super soldier, not particularly caring about the look he was giving them.

The jet shook roughly, and Tony grabbed Eleanor's arm to prevent her from crashing. The three looked towards Loki, who was uneasy.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked, braced for combat. Loki leaned back and let out, "I'm not overly fond of what follows."

Suddenly, a thud hit the jet. The ramp was ripped open, a blonde man ripping Loki from his seat and diving back out, causing everyone in the jet to stare, dumbstruck. Tony threw on his helmet, pushing Eleanor into a seat, in which she immediately strapped herself in.

Tony jumped from the jet, and Eleanor groaned. "Of _course_! Steve," she caught the soldier's attention. "Don't listen to whatever bullshit Natasha is about to say. Just go ahead and get all of them back."

"I'd sit this one out," Natasha said anyway, giving the Stark woman a harsh glare that would normally cause Eleanor to cower away, but she was far too annoyed with this _mission_ she was sent on. "These guys are basically gods."

Steve ignored her advice and grabbed the parachute, shooting both woman a look. "There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

The super soldier jumped from the jet, and Eleanor looked to Natasha, tapping her fingers on her thighs.

"So," she drawled. "How long do you think we're going to be here? It's pretty chilly."

Natasha looked ready to strangle her.

* * *

 **I want to give a super thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, or followed this story! I appreciate it! My winter break is over, so I'm not sure how quickly I'll be able to update, but I'll try!**


	4. Chapter 4

Eleanor decided that she liked Thor.

Well, at first she didn't like any of the men when they got back onto the jet because she had to clean them up and pop a shoulder into place, but Thor was something else.

"Man of Iron's sister," he addressed her with a booming voice that probably would've spooked her if he didn't have a bandaid on his cheek for the time being. "I will heal without your Midgardian methods. There is no need for this."

Eleanor just glanced at him with her hand on his shoulder. As soon as they clambered on, she smacked Tony as soon as he took off his helmet, and noticed the odd way that Thor's arm was swinging. Perhaps he didn't notice it in all of his godliness, but Eleanor sure did. So after receiving a thank you from the Captain and a complaint from her brother, she went to fix his ailment.

"Think of this a jumpstart, then," she convinced. "Please put your hammer down for this. I doubt I can do any real damage to you."

Reluctantly, he did as asked. He stared at her warily, and Eleanor rolled her eyes. _What a baby._ "Look I'll even give you a countdown, yeah?"

He nodded at her and relaxed. With a wicked grin, Eleanor didn't wait before she yanked his shoulder back into place causing the god to let out a surprised yell and rub his shoulder. Eleanor pat his chest roughly. "You did well, prince."

Tony snickered from behind her. "Yeah, Goldilocks, be glad you didn't have anything serious otherwise she might've let you suffer. Didn't you take an Oath, Ellie?" he asked innocently and ducked away from her swing, still snickering. Steve watched the interaction between the three of them with a look of pure confusion.

Thor's thunderous laughter stopped Eleanor's assault. He smacked her on the back, sending her into Steve. "You're not on the same level as an Asgardian healer but you have guts, Lady Stark! I thank you for your help."

"You're welcome," she wheezed as Steve fretted over her.

Natasha called out that they were about to land back at the Helicarrier, and Eleanor made sure she buckled herself up. She wouldn't put it past Natasha to purposefully fly roughly just to get at Eleanor.

* * *

Eleanor glanced around the room as Fury was giving his spiel to Loki in his detainment cage. Tony wasn't with them, doing who know's what at who know's where. The others were listening intensely, watching the screen. Admittedly, she was supposed to as well, but Loki creeped her out and Fury was still slightly terrifying.

 _Where are you?_ she tapped on her watch. _I need more buffers between Natasha and I._

 _I'm sure one of the golden boys would help you. I'm currently watching Fury and Loki like you're supposed to be doing._

Eleanor looked back up.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think for me," Loki smirked at the Director.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you," Fury replied, and she could see Loki look into the camera. "Oh, I've heard. The mindless beat, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Eleanor could see Bruce glare at the monitor, and Eleanor had a good guess as to why. Despite herself, she gave him a sympathetic glance.

"How desperate am I?" Fury shot back. "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun," he listed out. "You have made me _very_ desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

Loki mocked him. "It burns you to come so close," he drawled. "To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is."

Sardonically, Fury quipped. "Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something."

The monitor goes black, and the room was left in silence. Eleanor tapped her fingers on the table. "I really hope I don't have to speak to him."

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce joked, and Eleanor quirked her lips at him in a half smile.

"Loki's gonna drag this out," Steve turned to Thor, who still looked deep in thought. "So, Thor, what's his play?"

Eleanor did like Thor, she really did. She also felt bad for him. Here was his brother, someone that he loved and trusted above all and this betrayal? Eleanor didn't want to imagine if it were Tony.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people," Thor explained. "They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

Eleanor groaned. "So you're telling me that we're about to go to war with some aliens? And I'm guessing that they're all going to be fu- OW!"

Natasha kicked her, a telltale sign for her to shut up. Usually Eleanor would ignore any sign but Natasha scared her. Not like Fury or Loki. But in a way that told Eleanor that Natasha didn't have any qualms of knocking her out.

"So he's building another portal," Bruce concluded, shooting a questioning look to the two women in the room. "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor asked, a tone of familiarity accompanying it.

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend."

Natasha leaned forward, effectively ignoring the glare that Eleanor was sending her. "Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours."

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here," Steve pointed out, and out of the entire conversation, Eleanor could really relate to that one statement.

The vibes that Loki gave off when they first captured him were already weird. The guy was power hungry and obviously stronger than he let on. Steve might've been a supersoldier but Loki was a literal _god_. It was a major reason why Eleanor put Tony between Loki and herself because if Loki did somehow get out of his restraints, Tony would have a much better chance of fending him off.

Bruce shook his head, fiddling with his glasses. "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him."

Eleanor nodded along with him. "It's true. Sorry, Thor. We can't pick our family."

"Have care how you speak," Thor stepped forward, a frown marring his handsome face. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days," Natasha cut in blandly, and Thor shrunk back, losing some of his fire. "He's adopted."

Eleanor snorted, swinging in her chair.

As soon as Tony walked in, she couldn't help but brighten up at the sight of him. The others weren't so bad, not really, but they were serious and stern. The Starks were not.

"It's a stabilizing agent," Tony replied to Bruce's earlier question about Iridium. He mumbled some words to Phil that Eleanor couldn't discern, but she smiled nonetheless.

Despite the context the two of them met in, Phil was a familiar face in the place. Having Tony comfortable around him instantly made her more comfortable.

The two scientists were discussing... science. It was the only word that Eleanor could use to describe the back-and-forth. _Maybe she was an idiot._

She leaned towards Steve. "Do you have a clue about what was just said? I blanked as soon as the word astrophysics was mentioned."

Steve just shook his head slowly at her. "I have absolutely no idea."

Tony approached Bruce, ruffling her hair as he passed, and Eleanor scowled, swatting him away.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner," Tony shook his hand respectfully, and Bruce returned it. "Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

"Thanks."

Eleanor smacked her head as Tony's utter stupidity.

* * *

"So, Steve," Eleanor asked, the two of them left alone. "How was the whole 'wake up in a new century' thing?"

Steve smiled politely at her, but she could see the discomfort at the question. "You don't have to answer."

"No, no, it's fine. It's been... jarring? That's the best word I can think of," he trailed off, a solemn look in his eye. Eleanor's heart went out to him. She couldn't imagine waking up one day and her entire life changed - her family and friends gone, and the world a completely different place.

She smiled up at him reassuringly. "Don't worry, Cap," she hoped to convince. "You woke up in a good time. Much better than the sixties. I feel like you would've cried at all of the wrongness, not going to lie."

"What happened in the sixties?" he asked, tilting his head, and Eleanor patted his shoulder. "We'll discuss it some other time. I'm not in the mood to go on a tirade."

Steve nodded at her, accepting her words. He was silent for a moment, and Eleanor could see the gears working in his head.

'Jarring' may have been an understatement in her opinion. Steve woke up in an era where technology is at the forefront of everything, his home was drastically changed, and everyone he knew was either dead and on their way there. Eleanor knew a lot about the man in front her through her father's stories. He was a hero through and through, but looking at his lost expression during their conversation, it was easy to see the toll it took on him.

"So, Howard had two kids?" he finally asked. Eleanor wasn't surprised that he mentioned it. She knew that Tony and herself looked a lot like their father.

She nodded. "Yep," she popped the 'p'. "Must be weird to see us here, huh? Tony is a lot like Dad, but don't tell him I said that."

Steve looked puzzled. "Howard was a good man, though. Why wouldn't he be happy about that?"

Eleanor frowned and stared at the man in front her. "Sorry, Cap, but the Howard Stark you knew is not the same one we grew up with."

He looked ready to question her again, but Eleanor interrupted, "I'm going to find something to eat, maybe go bother Natasha until she threatens me again. Wanna come?"

The look in Steve's eye didn't leave, and she had a feeling that he wanted to continue the conversation. However, he shook his head at her offer. "I'm going to go look around, actually. It was nice talking with you, Miss Stark."

She scoffed. "Please, if anyone can call me by my name, it's you. I'll see you around, Steve."

Walking away, Eleanor rolled her eyes and half-smirked.

"I bet Dad is rolling in his grave right now."

* * *

 **hello i'm back for a moment. thanks to everyone for sticking with this. i rewrote the earlier chapters, but it's not really important to be honest. i was looking through and realized wow i suck**


	5. Chapter 5

Eleanor enjoyed her work area a lot. It was much more high tech than her practice back in New York, and she was impressed with absolutely everything in it. She had her own operating room connected in which if any of the superheroes - she's actually here to treat _superheroes,_ how did that happen - need a sudden surgical procedure. There was plenty of stitches, anesthesia, morphine, and everything she could find in her own place, but it was the _tools_ that really got her.

She knew she had a good eye for catching ailments, but SHIELD provided a quick scanner that could solidify any of her theories. It wasn't large and it didn't take time to start up. Another thing SHIELD installed was a simulator that she could use to practice surgical procedures, and if she was in a different place, she might've cried from the possibilities. She also had the ability to view a full body diagram that was accessible through a type of hologram, and it reminded her of Tony's own lab in that sense. It was easily the most helpful thing in the new setup because she wouldn't have to waste time taking x-rays or MRIs, giving her a longer timeframe in a life or death scenario.

While her and SHIELD didn't really get off on the right foot, Eleanor had to admit that she didn't hate what they offered.

Her watch beeped.

 _Got JARVIS running through the system. Pretty sure something weird is going on._

Eleanor smirked at the message. She knew it wasn't long before Tony decided to do something that could potentially point him as a target to a secret organization that prided itself in being, you know, _secret_.

But, she couldn't blame him. Yes, SHIELD had provided her with an impressive workplace and eventually informed her of what her role in this whole alien war was supposed to be, however, it was blatantly obvious that each of them were in the dark. Eleanor wasn't sure what it was that SHIELD was hiding from them, but she didn't like it.

Running a hand down her face tiredly, Eleanor plopped into her chair and sighed.

She didn't need to be here. She knew that. Tony knew that. Fury knew that. Fury knew that she knew that he knew that. Steve Rogers has the super soldier serum, Thor is a god, and Bruce Banner is an entirely different entity. The only person that could potentially be injured would be Tony, but even he had a suit to protect him from anything too bad.

Eleanor could guess that some of it had to do with making the others more comfortable. How could Bruce Banner _ever_ be comfortable in any place, Eleanor couldn't guess. Perhaps knowing that she had no affiliation to SHIELD from the beginning and that she is horribly powerless in this get together SHIELD started would ease any suspicion on her and maybe loosen up the others. Obviously Tony trusted her one hundred percent. Knowing that Steve recently woke up from his accident, Eleanor assumed that her being a Stark would subconsciously give him more comfort - not enough for him to just spill all of his feelings to her, but enough to give her more leeway than any of SHIELD's doctors. And when she really thought about it, Bruce had an idea of who she was as well, most likely a SHIELD tactic of giving him something somewhat familiar around him.

And Thor just liked everybody, so there wasn't much to think about there.

Eleanor huffed again and tugged on the ends of her hair. She tapped her fingers on the desk and tried to think of anything that could've tipped SHIELD off into recruiting, but not really recruiting, her. The only thing remotely comforting she could do in times of trouble is shoot a gun. And it wasn't even well. Well, she could run away from danger pretty well, she thought smugly.

A large body with blonde hair darting past her door caught her attention. After leaving Steve earlier and deciding to _not_ bother Natasha this time, Eleanor hadn't really saw anyone else. It could be because she was in so much awe of her new toys that she didn't pay any attention, she admitted to herself.

Scrambling out of her chair to see what was going on, Eleanor peeked her head out into the hallway, catching sight of a blue suit going into what she assumed was Tony and Bruce's place. She didn't have to be an empath to feel the angry vibes coming from the normally reserved Captain.

 _Would it be a good idea to get in the middle of that?_ Eleanor contemplated, shifting on her feet anxiously, darting her eyes to the other lab and her simulator again. _Because I have a feeling it has to do with Tony, as per usual._

It was an easy decision. She knew Tony like the back of her hand and was quite possibly the only person that could deal with his eccentricities and snarky, borderline rude, banter. And with someone as clean cut as Steve, it was going to be an uphill battle.

So, Eleanor was just going to ignore the problem and pretend she had no idea.

Or she would've until she caught sight of Natasha and Thor entering the lab, igniting her curiosity more than anything else. Eleanor glanced back at her area again and let out a small whine before trudging into the other lab.

"What's going on here?" she asked, taking in the sight in front of her. It looked like everyone was squaring off with each other, Tony with his eyes on Fury, Steve glaring at both of them, Natasha and Bruce locked in a challenging staring contest, and Thor looking at all of them questioningly.

She was ignored as Fury pointed at Thor. "Because of him?"

The bewildered look on the god's face wasn't missed on anybody. "Me?"

Fury stared down each of them, and Eleanor tried very hard not to shrink away from his gaze.

"Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town," he explained. "We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet," Thor argued back, brows furrowed. Eleanor lifted a finger and piped up, "No offense, Thor, but your brother wants to destroy our planet."

His gaze cut to her swiftly, blue eyes meeting her brown, and she shrugged. "I'm not wrong."

"You're not the only people out there, are you?" Fury challenged, ignoring her jab. "And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve demanded, straightening his shoulders, and giving Fury a hard stare. Eleanor inched closer to Tony and touched his elbow, a silent question in her eyes. Her brother glanced down and gave her a reassuring smile as if to say ' _Don't worry'_. She rose an eyebrow and looked around the room, feeling the hostility radiating off of everybody, and Tony just smirked at her, patting her arm.

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war," Thor boomed out, and Steve asked, "A higher form?"

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something," Fury said as if that cleared everything up. Tony scoffed, "Nuclear deterrent. 'Cause that always calms everything right down."

Eleanor drew back seeing Fury round on the two of them, an ever present glare on his face. "Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?"

Despite not wanting to get really involved with the conversation, Eleanor could feel the anger coursing through her, lighting her cheeks to a bright red.

She knew what the Stark legacy was. They were a weapon manufacturing company that had one of the smartest men in the world designing them, and she'd have to be blind to not understand what that would entail. Did she know that there was under the table dealing? Not really, but she knew what weapons did. And she knew that before Afghanistan, Tony wasn't concerned with anything except himself, money, women, and herself. But when he came back, Eleanor witnessed a drastic transformation from the man she grew up with, and for Fury to have the audacity to just take a jab at him like that _knowing_ how different Tony was absolutely infuriated her.

"At least he has a reason for not knowing about what happened," Eleanor replied hotly, eyes narrowed at the man in front of her. "You really think you're doing the world any good with drawing in aliens? This is why people don't trust secret organizations."

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep - " Tony cut Steve off angrily. "Wait, wait, hold on. How is this now about me?"

Eleanor directed her ire to the super soldier as he replied, "I'm sorry, isn't everything?"

She shoved the two away from each other and stood next to Tony, arms crossed. Steve looked at the two Starks, a spark of anger in his eye as she snarled out, "Watch it, American Flag. Just because you woke up from some ice doesn't mean I won't hit you."

She rose her fist for extra emphasis, a steely glint in her eyes as Steve stared her down as well. "Aren't you here because of him? SHIELD needs someone to handle your brother," Steve bit out, and Eleanor advanced on him, pushing his chest. Unsurprisingly, he didn't stumble.

"Oh yeah? _You're_ only alive because of _our_ dad."

Eleanor took great satisfaction in the red face of Steve Rogers.

"Are you all really that naive?" Natasha drawled. "SHIELD monitors potential threats."

Bruce huffed, shaking his head. "Captain America is on a potential threat watch list?"

 _What a disaster_ , Eleanor thought heatedly. _Even meek Bruce Banner is pissed._

"Wait," Eleanor came to a realization. " _I'm_ on a watch list? What the hell?"

Natasha gave her a cool stare and for the first time, Eleanor stared back unflinchingly. "You know, SHIELD is real piece of shit. You guys are the biggest threat to world at this rate. Right, Natalie?" she jabbed at the spy. Steve and Tony were arguing beside her, yet Eleanor just had eyes for the two spies in the room. "What'd you expect us to do? Welcome your motives with open arms? Yeah, okay."

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos," Thor asserted, agreeing her words in his own way. Eleanor nodded appreciatively at him.

"It's his M.O., isn't it?" Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I mean, what are we, a team?" he shook his head. "No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're - we're a time bomb."

"You need to step away," Fury pointed at him, placing his other hand on his hip. Eleanor watched as the good doctor ran his hands through his hair a few times.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony joked, wrapping an arm around Steve, who shoved him away. "You know damn well why! Back off!"

"I'm starting to want you to make me."

It was irritating. Eleanor wasn't stupid enough to assume everyone would get along and be friends. No, she guessed that Steve and Tony would butt heads the most, which meant that she would butt heads with Steve the most. People like Steve don't like the old Tony and Steve Rogers only saw the old Tony Stark. Of course, it's not like Tony was making much of an effort either.

The Avengers Initiative, the files had said. She finally read them and couldn't help but laugh at the thought of all these people working together. Tony would do whatever he had to to protect the world, and Eleanor would follow him. Steve held the same mentality, but the two had too many fundamental differences. _Why_ did SHIELD expect this to work?

"Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," Tony immediately responded smugly, and for the first time since she's been in the room, Eleanor cracked a smile.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, I've seen the footage," Steve responded back just as quick. "The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire."

Steve smiled sardonically. "Always a way out. You may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

Tony's eyes flashed. "A hero? Like you?" He laughed mockingly. "You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

The two men stared each other down. Eleanor scoffed, "You chose a fine group, Fury. Bravo. They might actually destroy the world before Loki's alien friends do. That'll solve all of our problems."

Fury rounded on her, "How about when they come, we use you as bait, Miss Stark? It'll definitely solve all of my problems."

"You made me become your problem!" she spluttered, eyes wide in disbelief. "Are you kidding? Maybe next time you should focus on keeping otherworldly beings away from the Earth - no offense, Thor."

The god just nodded at her words.

"Yeah, this is team," Bruce muttered, drawing the attention of the room. Eleanor stepped closer to Tony as she watched the doctor visibly become more flustered. Fury kept his eye on him, calling to Natasha, "Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his - "

"Where?" Bruce cut off. "You rented my room."

"The cell was just in case - "

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!" Bruce yelled out, heaving slightly. He looked around at the surprised looks around the room and calmed slightly. Eleanor squeezed Tony's arm for comfort.

Her heart went out to the doctor. She could only imagine what he was going through with the whole Hulk thing involved, but she had definitely went through much of Tony's self-destructive, almost suicidal, tendencies more than enough times to get a feel for him.

"I got low," Bruce explained, meeting the eyes of everyone in the room. "I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on," he shook his head. "I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!"

He started to work himself up again, and Eleanor could see the tension in Fury's shoulders, indicating that even he was a little worried. Tony pulled her slightly behind him.

"You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff?" he looked at Natasha. "You wanna know how I stay calm?"

"Dr. Banner," Steve's voice cut through the room. "Put down the scepter."

The shock was evident on Bruce's face as he looked down. The scepter was glowing, and Eleanor would be lying if she said she wasn't slightly scared at the doctor's actions. She liked Bruce. He was polite, soft-spoken, and he appreciated what she did for a living. The Hulk... a very different story.

The computer beeped. It felt extra loud in the silent room, and Bruce set the scepter down and checked it out. "Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all."

The tension left and was replaced by relief. "Located the Tesseract?" Thor asked, and Tony shot out, "I can get there faster."

Eleanor gripped his arm tightly, glaring at him. "Don't think about it."

He just cracked a smile at her and sent her a wink.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard," the god argued. "No human is a match for it."

Tony turned to leave, and Eleanor pulled on him. Steve seemed to have a similar thought - surprise, really - as he blocked his movement. "You're not going alone!"

"You gonna stop me?" Steve closed the space between them, and Eleanor rolled her eyes, "Please don't start up. We were finally getting somewhere."

"Put on the suit, let's find out," Steve insisted. Tony returned, "I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put on the suit."

Eleanor tugged on her brother again. _Really?!_ As soon as the place had calmed down from the high of the argument, the two had to continue. The Tesseract was the sole reason for Loki's power, yet the two were acting like children.

"Honestly, why don't we let Thor just do it? I mean, he is a _god_ ," Eleanor tried to reason, giving Thor a pleading look. "Tell them, big guy."

"Oh my God."

Bruce's terrified exclamation was the only thing she heard before the explosion hit.


	6. Chapter 6

Eleanor blinked a few times to gather her bearings. The smell of smoke and the blaring of alarms brought her back to the present as she sat up, dabbing at her forehead feeling the wetness on her hairline.

 _Slight laceration. Most likely from debris from the explosion. Concussion? Unlikely. Blood loss? Not severe._

She sat up and wiped the blood from eye. "What the hell happened?" she yelled out into the room. Tony pulled her up and gave her a once over, staring at the cut on her head. The worry in his eyes was evident and she shook her head. "I'm fine. Hurry up and go suit up."

"Be careful," her brother warned and raced off with Steve. Fishing through her pockets, Eleanor found her earpiece and stuck it in, glancing at Fury. He was already contacting his agents for more information on the explosion, and Eleanor wasted no time in reaching for medical supplies. Running back to her lab, she yanked the gun off of the counter and grimaced as she held it in her hands uncomfortably. _Maybe the bad guys won't mess with me... yeah right._

Eleanor put a finger to her ear. "I'll start helping out the wounded. Warning: I have a gun."

"Just _go_ ," Fury demanded of her, and this time, she followed his orders one hundred percent willingly.

She ran quickly through the halls, keeping her eyes peeled for anyone that looked suspiciously evil. Turning a corner, she came across bodies with varying levels of injuries, most from gunshot wounds. Eleanor knelt over the first one, yanking out the alcohol and needle. Sparing a glance at the pain ridden face of the man underneath, Eleanor frowned.

"Sorry, man. I don't have time or resources to fix you up all nice right now. Looking at the wound, you still have the bullet lodged in an awkward spot right underneath your collarbone. Nothing life-threatening," she assured at his paling face. "Didn't even knick an artery - there isn't as much blood as you might think. So here's what we're going to do," she dug for the tweezers that fit into her left hand perfectly. "I'm just gonna yank that piece of shit out, pour on some strong SHIELD approved alcohol that'll probably make you feel like you're dying, sew you up, and bam! You'll be back to shooting bad guys. Eventually."

The agent gaped at her. "You don't even have any anesthetic?"

Eleanor snorted, sterilizing the tweezers. "Nope. So either pass out or yell. I'm starting now."

True to her word, Eleanor dug into the wound, ignoring the hiss that came out of agent's mouth. _Pass out? Most likely. Mix of blood loss, pain, and shock. Bullet only approximately 2 cm beneath the right collarbone, missing subclavian artery just barely. Surgery not needed. Chance of survival? High._

Swiftly, Eleanor yanked the bullet out and poured on the alcohol, and true to her words, the agent's body relaxed as he fell unconscious, prompting a small smirk on her face as she sewed the wound up and immediately seeing the next injured person.

Luckily, Eleanor didn't experience anything too life-threatening (she won't count the severe concussion that she couldn't necessarily treat) and continued on her way.

"What's the engine situation?" she asked into the piece.

"Stark and Rogers are on it," Fury's voice crackled through it, and she nodded, brown eyes narrowing at the men she could see from around the corner. She could see the SHIELD logo on their uniforms, but they didn't have the same urgency she had seen from the others. Lowly, Eleanor asked again, "And the Loki situation?"

"Coulson."

Nodding once again, Eleanor tapped on her watch, murmuring, "JARVIS, send me the directions to the detention unit. This is place is too damn confusing."

"Right away, Miss."

Immediately, the AI provided the information she needed, and Eleanor peeked around the wall once again, coming to the conclusion that they were definitely _not_ SHIELD agents. _So game plan: try to dodge as many bullets as possible, take a few shots and hopefully hit, and worst comes to worst, throw some shitty punches._

Taking a deep breath, Eleanor lifted the gun up and turned the corner, immediately taking shots at the men in front of her. Her aim was subpar at best and scary unpredictable at worst, but she managed to make contact with a few. There were five in front of her, and she incapacitated three ( _injuries to stomach - pierced through a kidney at the angle given for the first; shots into both legs, rendering walking excruciatingly painful, main concern is the pain of a shattered patella for the second; kill shot to the third_ ) and the other two were advancing on her, forgoing their weapons and swinging at her.

Eleanor's eyes widened, and dodged the first hit. "Shit, shit, shit," she jabbed her own towards one, nicking the jaw, only serving to piss him off. Holding her gun as a melee weapon, she swung down, hearing a loud crack as it caught the skull of one ( _cracked skull, unconscious immediately - wake up time: unable to determine_ ) and turned to her other pursuer.

"Okay, so that wasn't on purpose, and I really don't want to do this again - I said an Oath, you know," she tried to reason, letting out a curse when the man's fist slammed into her nose. She felt it break immediately, sensing the crooked angle it was at. Before she could pop it back, he was attacking her again, not giving her a lot of time to respond.

 _I'm getting my ass kicked by a bad guy that isn't an alien of the god_ , Eleanor lamented in her head, sloppily blocking the kick that was aimed for her ribs. _Why didn't I take boxing more seriously with Tony?!_

Desperately, Eleanor lunged at her attacker with the intent to catch him off guard, succeeding. Before he could throw her off, Eleanor fumbled with the gun still in her hand and slammed it on the man's head, effectively rendering him unconscious. She rolled off of him, panting from the exertion and gripped her nose with all of the skill of someone with medical expertise and an experience of broken noses, twisting it back into place. Tears pricked her eyes at the sensation, but she already felt much better.

 _Broken nose, eyes will be bruised soon. Tender for a few days - ice when available. Other injuries: mainly bruises and a few bullet grazes. Severity? Low._

Gathering herself, Eleanor went back on her way, only to fall into the wall when the Helicarrier tipped dangerously.

"What the hell is going on?" she barked into her earpiece, stumbling closer to the detention center. "I thought Tony and Steve had it handled!"

"We do!" Tony yelled back. "Another engine went out. We have it handled, just keep helping the injured, Ellie."

Grumbling at the difficulty, Eleanor approached the room that JARVIS led her to, taking a deep breath. _You have no plan. You're just going to go in there, hope that Coulson has it fixed up, and leave to help out some more. Yeah, that'll work, right?_

Eleanor burst into the room, gun up - honestly, she probably didn't even have any bullets left - and stared right into the face of man, or god, himself. A wicked smirk filled his features as Eleanor glanced behind him and saw Thor in the cage where Loki was supposed to be.

"Well, this is surprising," Loki drawled out, stalking closer to her. "The Stark girl challenging me with only an empty gun."

 _I knew it was empty!_ "I don't need a gun." _He's a fucking god, you dumbass!_

Not taking her eyes away from Loki, Eleanor could see Thor from her peripheral, a worried, _very_ concerned look on his face as she squared off with his brother. Loki continued to advance on her and she continued to take steps back to create space.

"Little information on you," he said curiously. "What is it that you're here for? No powers and nothing particularly exceptional. So what could they possibly want with _you_?"

"I wonder the same thing, pal," Eleanor replied, heart beating unnaturally fast. In her ear she could hear the others asking where she was and what she was doing. They were as frantic as she felt because Loki was right. She had no powers, no special skills, and absolutely no idea way of being on the same level as any of the others.

"Loki," Thor pleaded from his cage, fists resting on the glass. "She is no threat to you. Leave her."

"I agree. I'm not threatening whatsoever."

"Then this should be easy."

A blast sent her flying backwards and she had to time to prepare a scream at the sudden falling sensation she felt. The heat from the blast made her feel unnaturally hot and uncomfortable, but the worst of it was when she made contact with the wall, body slamming into it. She could feel the aches and pops and even a few cracks, and she let out a pained groan. Through squinted eyes, Eleanor could see Loki enter her line of vision, and she tried to send him her best glare, which probably didn't look nearly as threatening as she hoped since she was on the brink of unconsciousness.

 _Broken rib. Few cracked._

"It's a pity," Loki lamented condescendingly, ignoring the sounds of Thor's protests in the background. "A mere human at the wrong place at the wrong time."

 _Head trauma: A concussion - might need scans to make sure nothing else is wrong._

"You're just another pawn to be sacrificed in the greater scheme of things."

 _Severe dislocation of right shoulder. Mobility allowed but very limited. Dominant arm still usable._

The god was fully prepared to continue his assault, but another voice cut through the room. "Please step away from the doctor."

Eleanor flicked her eyes slowly to the side to catch sight of Phil Coulson holding a heavy duty gun in his hands. He sent her a calming smile that despite the situation she was in, relaxed her slightly. He shook his weapon as the god stepped away from her. "Like it? We started working on the prototype after you sent The Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Wanna find out?"

Instead of an answer from Loki, Phil let out a pained gasp, glancing down at his chest where a blade was sticking out. Eleanor's breath hitched at the sight, and Thor cried out, "No!"

As Eleanor watched the agent slump down against the wall, her eyes closed.

 _Stabbed through the chest, hit the heart. Heavy bleeding, immediate bodily reaction. Chance of survival? Miniscule._


	7. Chapter 7

Eleanor woke up feeling uncomfortable, sluggish, and _very_ sore. Her head pounded, and she squinted her eyes at the lights above her.

"I explicitly said 'be careful' did I not?"

Tony's obnoxious voice drew her attention. His arms were crossed, and he was working his jaw. He was in his suit with the helmet off for the moment. Eleanor let out a small huff, smiling slightly.

"I do remember that." She grew serious. "Did Coulson... make it? I saw him get stabbed, Tony, and - and it wasn't good."

Tony ran a hand through his hair. The hesitation was all she needed. Shutting her eyes again, Eleanor slowly sat up, batting away Tony's hands. "What's the plan now? Surely Loki's escaped, hasn't he?"

"Oh no. Nope, no," Tony shook his head. " _You_ are going to stay here, get some good pain meds and sleep it all off. Your brain is mush right now, Ellie, and I don't think going onto a battlefield will help you at all."

Eleanor readjusted the sling (did she really need one?) and blinked a few times at the brightness of lights feeling the nausea. _Definite concussion_. She swung her feet off the bed, glaring at Tony, who had one in return. Eleanor spoke, "It's not even that bad." _Lie._ "And if you think for one second that you're allowed to go kick alien ass while I sit in here, you must be really disillusioned."

A frown deepened on his face and he threw his arms up. "Are you serious right now? What are you going to do, huh? You have one functional arm, a concussion, and you look ready to keel over. Just - just chill out and -"

"Stark, come on, we gotta get to New York," Steve interrupted, already in his suit. He paused upon seeing Eleanor awake, and she cracked a small smile at him. "Glad to see you doing well, Eleanor."

Eleanor saluted, standing up. "You too, Cap. So why are we going to New York?"

"You're not going!" Tony exclaimed again, and Eleanor shoved him away with her good arm. "Tony, we don't have time for this!"

"She's right," Natasha called into the room, another man following her. "As much as it pains me to say it, but we need to go, and she can do ground help, Stark."

"Natasha, that is the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Shut up and let's go."

Wasting no time, Eleanor followed the assassin, giving Tony a triumphant smirk. He grumbled something under his breath, most likely cursing her, and followed after them to prepare to go to New York. Eleanor looked at the unknown man. "We haven't met yet. I'm Eleanor."

He glanced at Natasha then grinned. "Clint. Glad to know who's been giving Natasha so much hell."

"Clint," Natasha called out in warning, and Eleanor watched his face blanch at the tone. Eleanor stifled a laugh and even caught Steve cracking a small smile despite the circumstances. The group finally found a Quinjet and raced off to New York. Eleanor rolled her shoulder a few times, wincing at the twinge it caused.

"How is it?"

She turned to Steve who was giving her a concerned look. She moved it again before ripping the sling off. "Could be much worse. All I know is that once this is over I'm going to sleep forever - no offense."

"None taken. Oh," he pulled something from his belt and tossed it to her. "I think you'll need this."

She inspected the communication earpiece and nodded her thanks, putting it in. She scrunched her nose at the uncomfortable feeling it left before asking Steve, "So what is the plan exactly? I'll head to the nearest hospital and tend to the ones there. I can't do too much running around with my shoulder."

Steve nodded at her words. "That's the best idea for you. We're confident that Loki is going to go to the Tower and use it to bring the Chitauri here, and we're going to stop him. Your brother should be in New York soon so we'll be meeting up with him and hopefully Bruce and Thor."

Eleanor nodded again and fidgeted in the silence that followed. They would be approaching New York any moment, causing her heart to quicken in anticipation and slight fear. A hand was placed on her shoulder, and Eleanor looked up to see the reassuring smile of Steve Rogers, and she felt a small hint of anger because he was just so damn _pretty_.

"It'll be alright. We'll stop him," Steve said to her, a conviction in his voice that made Eleanor want to believe everything that came out of his mouth with no hesitation. His confidence made it easy to see why he was so revered during the war.

Eleanor gave his hand a pat. "I know. Also, I'd like to apologize for what I said - well not really for what I _said_ because you really pissed me off, but I'm still sorry for saying it," she awkwardly finished before looking at the back of Natasha's head. "Not at all sorry about what I said to you, Natasha! Hell, I should've said more you evil shit!"

Clint let out a huff of laughter, and Natasha gave Eleanor a side glare which made the Stark lift her lips into a smirk. Natasha was scary but she was navigating a jet so Eleanor wasn't too concerned at the moment.

"Stark, we're heading northeast," Natasha told Tony and Eleanor could see that they were approaching New York.

"What, did you stop for drive thru?" Tony snarked back. "Swing up park, I'm gonna lay them out for you."

Eleanor watched as Tony flew towards them with an alien following him. Natasha locked onto the alien and fired the Quinjet's gun to kill it. Eleanor let out a low whistle and nudged Steve. "She probably imagined it was me."

"It's going to be you."

"I'm not scared of you, Natasha," Eleanor called back before whispering to Steve. "I lied. She _really_ scares me."

Steve nodded with understanding in his face. Eleanor looked out the window and saw that they were approaching Stark Tower. "Is that Loki?"

Eleanor didn't really need to ask. It was obvious that the dark haired man - _god_ \- was pointing his scepter at them. It was also very obvious that Clint couldn't dodge the blast as the Quinjet was hit, and they began to spiral down. She immediately grabbed onto Steve to maintain some balance, who held onto her firmly to prevent a fall. They finally crashed, and Eleanor yelled out, "Is everyone okay?"

"We're good, Doc," Clint called back, unbuckling himself. "Guess it's time to go, huh?"

The group of four scrambled out of the Quinjet, and Eleanor gave her surroundings a once over, pursing her lips at the sight. Looking around, she recognized where they happened to land. Dusting off her pants, Eleanor called out, "So I think this is where I leave you guys. One of the hospitals I've partnered with in the past is right around the corner, and I'm sure they'll need all the help they can get - and it's always good to have people owe you favors."

She could see the exasperated look on their faces at her last statement, and Eleanor rolled her eyes because _honestly_ were they really surprised? Eleanor was fully prepared to depart from the team (she _really_ didn't want to fight any aliens) but a loud, deep roar stopped her in her tracks. Slowly, she turned her head to the sky with the other three to see a gigantic Chitauri leviathan flying over them, smaller aliens jumping off to begin their attack.

"Holy shit," Eleanor breathed, eyes wide. The others silently shared their sentiment as Steve spoke, "Stark, are you seeing this?"

Tony's voice responded, "I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner, has he shown up yet?" A pause. "Ellie, have you left?"

Steve turned his attention to her and nodded at her to leave. Eleanor gave the three a pointed 'don't die' look before replying back to her brother. "Heading away now. Quickly. Like really fast, I do not want to deal with this bullshit. Also," Eleanor sucked in a breath and turning her head back to Natasha. "Natasha if you die from some aliens that are uglier than you, I will be very disappointed."

"Please just get out of here."

"Right."

Eleanor didn't need to be told twice. Quickly, she found the building she was looking for and burst through the doors. A familiar face approached her as Eleanor analyzed the patients that were rushing in.

"Dr. Stark, what are you doing here?" Christine Palmer questioned, eyebrows furrowed and stress lining her eyes. Eleanor waved her hand at the other doctor. "Is now really the time to ask? Show me an OR, we'll deal with legalities or whatever some other time. Preferably away from Stephen, if you could, Christine, he doesn't like me for some reason."

Christine Palmer was a good connection Eleanor had developed through her time in New York. A friend? Perhaps not so, but a connection, nonetheless. Stephen Strange, however, was reminiscent of early Tony (not to her, never to her) and developed a dislike towards the younger Stark. Eleanor and Strange had consulted on multiple cases, neither of the two enjoying it, but it allowed Eleanor to build a bigger network for her own practice.

Christine seemed to mull over her words quickly and decided to agree, rushing Eleanor to an OR to scrub in. "I don't know why you're here, and I'm sure I'll get into trouble for this, but thank you," her words were rushed and frantic with the amount of adrenaline from the alien invasion outside. Eleanor just nodded at her, preparing to bust through the door already. "Freak out later, Christine. Preferably with Stephen. Okay, get going because I don't need you at the moment."

Eleanor knew her words were callous, and if she had more time to worry over her acquaintance's feelings, perhaps she would feel bad. But, the time wasn't there, and she knew that Christine understood. Besides, if she could deal with Stephen Strange, Christine could easily deal with Eleanor Stark.

The other doctor took her leave, and Eleanor took a deep, steadying breath before pushing her way into the OR. The room looked at her, confusion showing, and she grinned underneath her mask.

"Hi, yes, Dr. Eleanor Stark - don't talk," she interrupted the man standing with a scalpel. "Sorry to interrupt, but I'm taking over this OR. If you want to stay, go ahead, but I can't guarantee how helpful you'll be."

The doctors remained silent at her declaration, and Eleanor nodded resolutely, shoving the man with the scalpel out of the way. "Dumbass, the most life-threatening injury right now is the pressure in the brain and I don't think a scalpel is going to help."

* * *

Her hands were tired, and her head was pounding with a vengeance as she closed up the woman's stomach in front of her. There seemed to be a nonstop amount of patients rushed into the OR each time she finished, and despite all of her talk, Eleanor didn't know if she could continue without a break. Once she finished, Eleanor stepped out for a moment, tapping her watch.

"JARVIS, tell me what's going on, I don't want to distract any of them."

"It seems Dr. Banner has arrived, and the Chitauri have increased exponentially through the portal. The others are fending off the aliens as we speak."

"Injury report?" she asked, clenching her jaw in worry.

"Minor contusions, Miss Stark, no life-threatening debilitations as of yet."

"Thanks, J."

Eleanor wrung her hands in worry. She knew what this all entailed as soon as she was approached by Phil long ago (was it really long, though?) and she knew that she would worry. Tony was a constant worry for her for obvious reasons - without Tony, Eleanor had no one. However, she couldn't help but extend it to the rest of the team, even, dare she say it, Natasha. Of course, she thought about the collateral damage of their battle with the innocent civilians getting caught in the crossfire, and she would feel terrible about all of it once this was over, but her top priority was her friends.

She wasn't stupid enough to go out and try to help.

 _I'm not treating any of them if they fuck themselves up_ , Eleanor thought angrily to herself, even though she knew it was a lie. She'd spend as long as she had to on any of them if they came back scathed. Maybe not as long on Natasha but that would hopefully not happen.

A familiar face stopped in front of her, and Eleanor groaned because despite the mask and cap, she knew exactly who it was.

"Dr. Stark, how nice to see you."

"Oh, yes, Stephen, there are aliens crashing in New York, but I think it's _fantastic_ to see you again," Eleanor retorted sarcastically, and Strange rolled his eyes at her antics, "It's Dr. Strange. Would it kill you to be professional?"

"Authority problems."

Strange shut his eyes for a moment, and Eleanor smirked as he seemed to count down before opening his eyes, a pained expression on his face. "Christine told me you were here, and I can't believe I'm doing this because there's no way I would willingly do this unless there were _aliens_ here but -"

"You're asking me for help? I really think we've jumped up to friendship status," Eleanor cut off. "Lead the way."

She would worry more once she tried to save a life.

* * *

Eleanor was succeeding in ignoring what was going on over the comms, she really was. She ignored the orders that Steve were throwing out, ignored the crashes, ignored the grunts. Ignored everything up until she heard Natasha say, "I can shut the portal down!"

Her hands faltered for a moment as she attempted to remove a bad kidney and stop the bleeding in the intestine. Eleanor looked at the doctor beside her and glanced down at the body. "Can you do this?"

She elected to ignore the pallid color the man's face was turning as he nodded. Eleanor did everything but shove the tools into his hand as she rushed out.

"JARVIS, send me Steve's location. He's the only one on the ground right?"

"Captain Rogers is with Thor. I am sending you directions as we speak."

Eleanor ran as fast as she could, dodging debris and aliens as best as she could.

"I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in a minute, and I know just where to put it," Tony's voice crackled through her ear. Her blood turned cold as she caught sight of her brother carrying a missile towards the portal in the sky. Her breath hitched even more when Steve's asserted, "Stark, you know that's a one way ticket, right?"

"Like hell it is!" Eleanor finally roared out into the earpiece, and she could see the two large blonde males, and she pushed faster to reach them. "I swear, Tony, if you don't end up coming back, I'll - I'll..."

"Ellie, it's okay," Tony tried to assure her, and she could hear the slight strain in his voice. "I'll be back before you know it."

Steve and Thor made eye contact with her, and Eleanor felt the tears prick her eyes. Tony wasn't a liar, never a liar to her, but even she could hear the resignation in his voice. She sniffed noisily and ignored the sympathetic looks the two men were giving her as she stood beside them. "I'm holding you to it, Tony."

Thor clapped a hand on her shoulder, and Eleanor fought the urge to shove it away because all she could think about was _her_ brother's sacrifice was because of _his_ brother's insanity. Steve handed her a gun with a grim look. "You're going to need this."

He was right, of course. The aliens weren't going to avoid them because of her grief and her helplessness. They would kill her before she even had the chance. She wasn't sure how much help her gun would do against otherworldly beings, but it was better than nothing.

Eleanor shot alongside the two supers, keeping an eye on the Iron Man suit entering the portal into space. Eleanor held her breath as the explosion of the missile led to all of the Chitauri to fall and keel over because _she couldn't see Tony_. She could feel Steve's eyes on her as he finally said, "Close it."

Eleanor shut her eyes and turned away. She thought about arguing with Steve and demanding not to close the portal, not to lose her brother to space of all things, but if they didn't, his sacrifice would be for null, and she wasn't about to let that happen. She let a few tears out and bit her lips.

"Son of a gun."

It was the shock and awe in Steve's voice that forced her eyes open. Steve and Thor were both looking into the sky, eyes drawn to something, and Eleanor spun around, easily catching sight of the red and gold suit falling through the sky. A smile began to light up her face until she realized she couldn't see the thrusters.

"Something's wrong," Eleanor muttered, Thor coming to the same conclusion, "He's not slowing down."

Thor started to swing Mjolnir and started to fly to catch Tony right the Hulk crashed into Tony, sliding down a building before dropping Tony. The trio ran to where he landed, and Eleanor slid down next to her brother as Thor ripped off the faceplate. Tony's eyes were closed, and Eleanor didn't have to look any longer to realize that her brother wasn't breathing.

"Bastard," she gritted out, angry, hot tears in her eyes. She punched his suit, ignoring the way her hands stung as she continued to hit it. "Open your eyes, dammit!"

The Hulk roared in response, and Tony's eyes flashed open with a yell. Eleanor jumped at the suddenness and roamed her eyes over his face before a huge grin split her lips. She threw herself on top of him, ignoring the awkward feeling of his suit. "I'll kill you."

"That's a terrible way to greet me. What just happened?" Tony asked, slowly wrapping an arm around his sister. Steve grinned at him, the relief and tiredness emitting off of him in waves.

"We won."


	8. Chapter 8

"So it's really over now?"

Steve nodded. "Seems like it."

Thor approached the two of them, shaking hands with Steve, and Eleanor drew him into a hug. "Thank you for helping us, Thor. And I hope that you and your brother get everything figured out - even though he tried to kill me."

Thor let out a deep chuckle, wrapping his arms tightly around her to the point that she had to tap his back to let go. Drawing away, Thor gave her a wide grin. "It was an honor to fight by your side, Lady Eleanor. I hope we can do it again one day."

"Uh, maybe not fight again, but yeah, I hope we see other again."

The weeks following the alien fiasco, Eleanor got to know the team better since they weren't fighting everything and everyone. They participated in clean up, and Eleanor was able to help with the medical aspects again. She made sure that JARVIS kept track of Tony, well everyone, but _especially_ Tony after what happened, and Tony managed to get the reconstruction of his tower finished.

It was a nice change; the circumstances surrounding the change weren't, but Eleanor and Tony had managed to establish good, strong connections with people outside of their small circle, and she thought it felt nice, refreshing even. As much as she hated to admit it, Steve was everything her father had made him out to be with the exception that he could be more cynical. She thought that probably had to do with the whole 'waking up seventy years later' problem. Thor reminded her of an excited dog - a insanely powerful one, but a dog, nonetheless, and Eleanor loved dogs. Clint was a funny guy that had a dark sense of humor and an ability to annoy Natasha as much as she did, and Eleanor quickly decided to keep him on her side. And Bruce, bless Bruce Banner, was someone that Eleanor would kill for because Tony had someone that could discuss things with and someone that was such a nice guy that she felt protective of the scientist that turned into a giant green rage machine.

And Natasha was, well, Natasha. She didn't die and wasn't hurt, and Eleanor was relieved because there's no one else she loves to annoy as much as Natasha Romanoff.

Eleanor watched as Thor and Loki disappeared into the beam of energy before turning to Steve and wrapping him in a hug as well. He seemed surprised then returned it. Eleanor could see Tony roll his eyes over Steve's shoulder, and she glared at him, pulling away from Steve and clapping him on the shoulder. "Don't be a stranger, Cap. I'm sure you can figure your phone out to get ahold of me right?"

Steve gave her a crooked smile. "I'm not that old, Eleanor. I'll hold you to it."

They hugged again, and Eleanor gave Clint and Natasha a wave (there was no way in hell she was going to try and hug Natasha goodbye) before stalking over to Bruce and Tony. Tony was impatiently tapping his food with his arms crossed, and Bruce gave the two siblings an exasperated look.

"Why are you waiting?" Eleanor asked, rolling her eyes. "I already told you that I'll meet you back at the Tower later, I've just got to do some things first."

"Like what?" Tony shot back, and Eleanor groaned, looking to Bruce for help. The scientist nodded at her and placed his hand on Tony's shoulder, directing him to his sports car, while Eleanor rushed to her own vehicle.

"Come on, Tony, it's not like you're not going to see her later," she could hear Bruce over Tony's protests, and Eleanor let out a breath before speeding away to her own destination.

"JARVIS, make sure when Tony sees my location, it's at my office instead of where I really am."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Eleanor slid into the booth that was in a secluded corner of the cafe. Glancing around, she could see exactly why the man across from her chose the quaint establishment. It wasn't in the heart of the city, but it also wasn't in such a small place that they'd easily be recognized - she was wearing a hat and sunglasses (still a terrible excuse for a disguise) just in case someone caught wind of a Stark in public.

"When I got your message, I was expecting a code or something I'd have to decrypt," Eleanor commented, asking the waitress for a coffee. "So I was pleasantly surprised when it was straight forward and to the point. What do we need to talk about, Fury? You made it seem important. And why are we doing it here? Don't you have special offices or something?"

"Do you ever stop talking?" Fury droned, unimpressed, and Eleanor shook her head, accepting the cup the waitress brought, taking a sip. Fury was silent for a moment before sliding a file across the booth. "Miss Stark, what can you tell me about your research you did in college to earn your Ph.D.?"

Eleanor cocked an eyebrow, grabbing the file and flicking through it, seeing bits and pieces of her dissertation. "I did a lot of stuff involving artificial organs. Sorta like prosthetics except from the inside," she explained slowly. "I was surprised they allowed it because funding and practicality, but it helps to have a name like mine and lots of money."

"And did you ever actually succeed?" Fury asked her again. "I can't imagine any advisor or faculty allowing a student - especially a twenty-two year old, no matter how gifted, to go through with that without problems."

Eleanor scoffed and leaned back. "Depends on how you define 'succeed'. Did I manage to create the schematics that on paper should work without a problem? Yes. Did I manage to build a pancreas? Well, _yes_ , but that was as far as I was allowed. The faculty was really adamant against it, probably due to the fact that I refused to give the exact details. You know, it's a wonder how I managed to get that degree," she mused before frowning. "Why are you asking about this?"

Fury let out a small sigh and leaned forward, causing Eleanor to worry.

She was worried to begin with, of course. Nick Fury contacted her personally. The text she received had said 'Answers. Sending you location - NF'. It didn't take long for Eleanor to realize that it was _Nick Fury_ and that the answers he spoke of had to do with her own situation with SHIELD. What exactly, she couldn't be sure. All she knew was it had to be important for him to make a personal visit.

"Miss Stark, there's a reason why I've been keeping your information as discrete as possible," he began. "It's no secret that you're in the spotlight with your name and brother, but I have reason to believe that someone is after you."

Eleanor stared at him, eyes wide and lips parted, thoughts racing. She was no stranger to people targeting her: it came with the name. However, she also knew that they weren't truly after _her_. She tapped her fingers on the table nervously, chewing her lips and muttering lowly, "I don't understand. _Why_?"

Fury stared her right in the eye. "Look through the file again and tell me what else you see. Miss Stark - _Eleanor_ \- you made groundbreaking, theoretically impossible findings. And I'm not the only one that's noticed."

Eleanor glanced up at him again before truly poring over the information, hands shaking slightly and heart thudding. Her eyes widened, and she thrust a few papers at the director, hissing, "How could you get these? They weren't published, and they were on my personal computer."

"We found them. We've had a light eye on you for awhile, Eleanor, and we detected an unknown that leaked these. We attempted to hide them, but there's a high chance someone has them already. _These_ are my main concern."

Eleanor drew back and blinked, reeling from the information. "This wasn't even approved by the school. I was shot down immediately. All of this in here was done on my own, and I was going to force the faculty and advisors accept it as my research, but I lost," she furrowed her eyebrows. "Fury... what's going on?"

Fury glanced around the establishment and shut her folder for her. "There's a reason why this wasn't approved, and you know why. You essentially figured out the way to slow, even prevent, the aging process, and the world isn't ready for that. There was more than one reason Agent Romanoff became Pepper Potts' assistant," he revealed, and Eleanor didn't like where it was going. "She was there for the sake of your brother, but I also assigned her to look after you. You've become a major target, and potentially a threat to security, and I want to be sure I know all about it."

She sat in silence, mulling over everything that transpired in the time she sat across the Director of SHIELD. Her research, the things she did in her early twenties, implemented her into a world of government agencies and assassins and gods and who know's what else. She wasn't a superhero. She wasn't someone that held the reins of anything. She was Eleanor Stark, Tony Stark's younger sister, a doctor, and a natural pain in the ass.

"You do realize I'm just a doctor - an intelligent one, mind you - but that's it," she told him her thoughts, trying to keep the shake out of her voice and the intimidation low. "So, uh, what do we do? I'm not being recruited, right?" a thought passed through, and her eyes turned hard. "There's a reason why I wasn't straightforward with my process and a reason why I worked with little help, or supervision. I'm not sharing it with you."

Fury held his hands up and shook his head. "I'm not asking for that. What I need from you is cooperation. Miss Stark, there's no way in hell I want to actually recruit you in my agency because you'll fuck a lot of things up." Eleanor nodded sheepishly. "I won't lie and say that we won't have eyes on you, but I need you to understand. Your brother was kidnapped for weapons. What do you think will happen since you can practically manipulate life?"

Eleanor stood abruptly, swiping the file under her arm, not bothering to listen to anything else.

She knew what a warning was.

* * *

She went back to the Tower as promised. She concocted a lie to Tony about being swamped with paperwork and that she was ready to sleep. When asked why she didn't head back to her own apartment, she lied again and said there was still construction around.

She didn't want to tell him it was due to the reasons her hands were shaking and she felt panicked and anxious.

Eleanor locked the door to her room and fell onto her bed roughly, yanking out the rest of the file (how many files did they have on her at this point?). There were bits and pieces of her internships and residency as well as patients she's treated. She recognized some of Natasha's own notes and clenched her hands around the papers.

How long had they been keeping an eye on her? She was in college before Tony even became Iron Man and got mixed up in this whole thing, and Natasha didn't come into her life until she was twenty-six, so _how long_? And now she has a tail? At least, that's what she could assume. Tony's security measures have upped over the years, and she was fairly confident that when she was in the tower or in Malibu, she wouldn't have to worry about anything. But outside of that? What was she supposed to expect?

She threw the file away and leaned back, staring at the ceiling. Her phone buzzed, and she swiped it up seeing the text.

 _It wasn't to keep tabs on you._

Natasha's text caused a flare of anger to surge through her. _That's not what it feels like. I don't even want to walk outside._

 _Don't be a pansy. We have it covered._

"What a shithead," Eleanor muttered under her breath and tossed her phone on her bed.

She could be overreacting, she thought reasonably. There was a super secret government agency that claimed to have her back, she had connections with superheroes, and she was only an idiot a moderate amount of time. She thought about telling Tony and immediately shut that down because he would definitely lock her away and spend every waking hour following an invisible enemy, and she didn't want to deal with that.

Eleanor sighed again. This was not on her agenda when she made her life goals.


	9. Chapter 9

"Yeah, yeah, I'm in New York," Eleanor spoke into her phone, fumbling for her keys. "I can meet you in about an hour? I'm coming in from work right now."

"Sounds great. You haven't ate yet?" the voice on the other line asked, a little unsure, and Eleanor laughed lightly, "Steve, trust me. I'm totally up for getting lunch right now. This last case was crazy and I'm _starving_ and I have a new employee - sorry, you probably don't want to hear about that right now."

Steve let out a chuckle, and Eleanor could hear the smile in his voice as he replied, "It's fine. I'll be ready to hear all about it over lunch. I'll see you."

The two wished each other goodbye, and Eleanor shoved her door open, haphazardly throwing her things down. She didn't stay in New York often. To be honest, she didn't actually go into work like she used to unless she was absolutely need. Eleanor was sure it was a variety of reasons: she had learned that some of her employees were actually agents, she was warned that people (but she didn't know _who_ ) could be after her, and New York reminded her of alien invasions and the almost-death of her brother.

So no. Eleanor didn't stay in New York often.

She was in Malibu a lot with Tony or attending seminars. Anything to not remind her of what happened a few months ago.

On the occasion that she _was_ in New York or even around, she would get in contact with Steve, much to Tony's annoyance. It was a friendship Eleanor enjoyed, mostly because she was able to tease him all about the things he had little to no knowledge about, and he dealt with it like a champ. She also saw Bruce a lot since he spent most of his time at the Tower, and Eleanor made it a goal to visit the scientist and try to force him on an outing each time she was there.

"Natasha, I know you're here," Eleanor called out, heading to her bedroom to change into casual clothes. "You always put my dishes away."

The assassin made herself known as she stood in the doorway. "If you did it yourself, I wouldn't feel the need to."

Eleanor rolled her eyes and pulled her hair out of her shirt, brushing past Natasha. "What are you doing here? You probably heard my phone call."

"The Director and I think it's a good idea for you to lay low for a few days. We've intercepted messages, and there's a planned attack on you," she was straight to the point, not mincing any words, and Eleanor paused as she was pulling on a pair of shoes, looking up and meeting Natasha's serious gaze. Natasha continued, "We're prepared to put security detail around your apartment, and Fury asked Clint and I to stay with you - for comfort, of course."

Eleanor made a face. "This sounds like a lot of foreshadowing," she huffed but continued to tie her shoes, ignoring Natasha's crossed arms. "Laying low I can do. But what I'm not going to do is cancel lunch with Steve because I don't know what excuse to come up with, and I'm hungry as hell."

SHIELD had been very involved in Eleanor's life after her conversation with Fury. Well, they were always involved in her life, it seemed, but now that she was made aware, she was more attuned to it. When it was Natasha or Clint coming by or checking in, it wasn't that bad. They were familiar and trustworthy (she would never admit that to Natasha) and they were all on the same side. However, the same couldn't be said for the occasional agent she would find tailing her. She appreciated the security, she really did, but she also didn't understand it.

The research she did in college was important, yes. She could see the reason why some bad guys would want their hands on it. There was a reason why she did something that hadn't been completed before, and a lot of it had to do with her own selfish pleasure of accomplishing the insane feat. Of course, the selfless doctor in her wanted it, yet she couldn't bring herself to share her formulas and procedures because it was _hers_. Eleanor had little doubt that SHIELD wanted their hands on it despite Fury's assurances and was certainly glad that all of her important notes were physically gone.

If aliens and gods existed, she didn't want to know what someone would do with her research.

"I'm also going to be with a super soldier that would most definitely take a bullet before letting a psycho kidnap his lunch partner," Eleanor convinced. At the unwavering look Natasha was giving her, Eleanor threw her hands up, "Natasha, seriously, I'll take guns, pepper spray, a goddamn panic button, but let me at least get lunch, and I'll be right back. I'll buy you something," she added quickly, hoping to lure the spy in.

Eleanor knew that Natasha would say no. It was obvious - she had orders, and she would follow them. Did Eleanor fault her? Oh hell yeah. Just because Eleanor was liking Natasha a little more (barely) didn't mean that she appreciated her job, especially when her job interfered with Eleanor's own interests.

She was pleasantly surprised when a sigh escaped the redhead. "I can't believe I'm saying this. I'm sure with Steve there Fury won't have an aneurysm, but you _will_ be carrying a gun, and we already directed JARVIS to alert us if you're in any danger, so even if you can't reach your watch, we'll know." Natasha paused. "I want some egg rolls and Clint's going to want orange chicken."

"We're not getting Asian -"

"You are now."

Eleanor groaned and nodded; there was no use in arguing with her. She accepted the gun, tucking it into her jeans before saluting Natasha. "I'll be back before you know it. Please make sure Clint doesn't destroy anything, I'm still pissed about the bookshelf."

"No promises."

She knew she was fighting a losing battle and decided to leave it at that. Clint and Natasha would make themselves at home either way. It was a surprise that Fury didn't try to convince her to just stay in the Tower of all things. Instead, he told her that it would be more ideal for her to go about her business as usual and SHIELD would take of everything, despite all of her reservations.

Eleanor said goodbye to Natasha and sent Steve a text, informing him that she was heading to the Asian restaurant they had one of the last times that they had met up. In perfect Steve Rogers fashion, he wasn't upset or put out by changing their plans, and she quirked a smile at the text.

Before promptly frowning at the new addition to Clint Barton's order.

 _You're lucky I have money to spare, Clint._

* * *

"Steve!" Eleanor called out to gain the super soldier's attention, waving her hands rapidly. He turned to face her with a smile on his face and waited for her to catch up to him.

"Eleanor," he greeted, opening the door to the restaurant for her. "I'm surprised you wanted to come here? Last time you told you me you didn't like Asian food that much."

She laughed nervously as they sat down at a corner table. "I wanted to try it again, maybe I just didn't like what I had," she trailed off. "I've also been recruited to pick up some... _coworkers'_ lunches, and this was their request, and my kind heart couldn't say no."

"You were threatened, weren't you?"

"Yep," Eleanor sagged. Natasha didn't so much as put it into words, but she was definitely threatening. Steve had a small smirk on his face at her admission, and Eleanor lamented, "It's always the threats."

He nodded sagely as if it was a common occurrence (it was) before telling the waitress his order of chow mein, and Eleanor asked for the California roll - as well as asking for Clint's and Natasha's orders. If Steve recognized the familiarity of it, he didn't comment, and Eleanor stopped panicking on the inside because _that_ would've been an awkward conversation.

Eleanor was absentmindedly swirling her straw in her drink when Steve asked, "So what was it about the case you had?" Visibly perking up, Eleanor launched into the tale of the man that came in and mimicked her due to a brain injury, and it was similar to dealing with Tony.

* * *

"You seriously almost got into a fist fight with the new employee?" Steve deadpanned, and Eleanor just shrugged like 'what can you do?' Steve was more of a moral compass for her and would always question her actions that might or might not have been rather questionable. Such as the topic of her wanting to fist fight her new employee.

"Well," she drew out. "He's a good doctor and deals with the insurance - which isn't much honestly, my insurance policy is shit since I end up paying for a lot of it anyway - so I don't _really_ want to fire him, but Christ, if I have to hear a backhanded compliment one more time, I'll kill him."

Steve shook his head and rose his eyes to the ceiling, and Eleanor could read the 'why me?' expression clearly, causing her to stifle a laugh at his expense. She could never get enough of messing with him. It was just too easy.

"What are your plans for the upcoming weeks?" Eleanor finally asked, and Steve grimaced at the thought.

"A mission," he answered apologetically. "Obviously I can't tell you the details, but I won't be around for awhile." Eleanor scrunched her nose at the thought, and upon the look of her face, Steve hurriedly tried to placate, "But I'll tell you as soon as I get back! I mean, as long as you're around and still want to meet up for lunch or just hang out - you don't have to if you're busy," he babbled, and she chuckled at his nervousness.

"We've talked about it," Eleanor reminded him pointedly. "When we're in the same place, I always want to get together, Steve."

At her words, Steve visibly relaxed, a small smile gracing his face before he started to stand up, placing money on the table for their food, ignoring the groan and protests from his lunch partner. "You paid last time."

"Because I'm _loaded_ and there's no way I can spend it all."

Not budging, Steve shook his head, batting her hand away from picking up the money on the table, and Eleanor groaned again, relenting. Wrapping him up in a hug and planting a kiss on his cheek, she grabbed the bags full of Clint and Natasha's food. "I'll see you next time, Cap. And don't die."

"I'll try not to."

* * *

"Come get your food, you freeloaders," Eleanor yelled into her apartment, fully prepared to throw the bags at the two assassins. She could hear a crash as she chucked her keys onto the counter, and Clint's disheveled blonde hair greeted her, a grin on his face.

"Thank God, I thought I was going to starve."

"I can smell the mac and cheese you made."

"Just a precaution," he reasoned, snatching the bags, and rushing away, presumably to give Natasha her share. Huffing, Eleanor reluctantly followed to join them, still thinking it strange that the two super secret spies were casually eating Asian food in her quaint apartment, comfortable enough to be in casual clothes and their weapons not exactly on their person.

"How was the date with Rogers?" Natasha asked bluntly, dipping an egg roll into some soy sauce. Clint snickered, choking and coughing, and Eleanor smacked him on the back roughly before glaring at Natasha. "We made sweet love in my car, and I asked him to move in. Idiot, it wasn't a date."

A piece of broccoli smacked her in the face, and Eleanor growled, picking up the food when it fell to the floor. Natasha gestured at her with her utensil. "I told you to quit calling me that. And it's obvious that he likes you."

"I think El is more of Thor type of girl, if I say so myself," Clint chimed in, and Eleanor smacked him, "Shut up, pigeon-head." She collapsed into the seat next to Natasha and crossed her arms irritably. "Pretty sure I have zero romantic feelings in my body. Steve could walk in and say he loved me and I think I would just make a sarcastic remark and give him a pat on the cheek."

Clint snorted and nodded at her. "Definitely a Thor girl."

"Steve is too pure for you," Natasha agreed, a hint of smile on her face as Eleanor looked prepared to launch herself across the table. The shrill ring of her phone distracted her, however, and she yanked it out of her pocket, a frown on her face.

"Who is it?" Natasha asked, a glint in her eye, and Eleanor shook her head.

"I don't recognize the number."

"Don't answer it."

"Too bad," Eleanor snarked back. "Hello?"

 _"Dr. Stark? This is Maya Hansen. We met briefly at your seminar in Washington?"_

Eleanor sent a nod to Natasha and Clint, indicating that it wasn't some killer, while at the same time racking her brain to place a face to the name.

"Maya Hansen," she recalled slowly. "With AIM, right? How'd you get my number exactly?" she questioned, confused. "It's not like I hand it out."

A nervous chuckle answered her. _"Well, I called your office first to hopefully schedule a meeting, but a Dr. Wallace just gave me your personal cell number instead."_

"What a fucking prick."

 _"I'm sorry?"_ Maya startled. _"I-I promise I wasn't intending to do this, but he wouldn't schedule a meeting so this was the only way I could come in contact with you..."_

"Don't worry about it," Eleanor excused. "Chuck is a shithead."

 _"I thought his name was Simon?"_

"I can see you tomorrow at one," she ignored. "Just walk in and head to my office - he'll probably hope you're a criminal and won't stop you. Whatever it is you want to talk about, I doubt you'd want to over the phone."

Eleanor could practically hear the frantic nodding. _"No, of - of course! Thank you very much, Dr. Stark for agreeing to see me."_

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow."

Without waiting on a reply, Eleanor hung up and stared at the questioning looks on her companions' faces before shrugging.

"Client."

"Ah."


	10. Chapter 10

"Just come to work with me," Eleanor offered, slipping on her heels to go with the more professional outfit for her meeting with Maya. "You can be my bodyguard, Clint. Natasha would probably lurk in the corner."

Clint rubbed his head. "We really think you should stay."

"I already made the meeting."

Looking up from her task, she could see the disapproving looks from the two spies. Eyes narrowing, Eleanor stood up aggressively. "Look, I don't want to just to sit around here and worry if I'm going to get killed or kidnapped or some other dark shit. SHIELD wants to help? Great. You two want to be my over glorified babysitters? Awesome. I don't want to stay cooped up here."

She knew she was pushing it. From going out with Steve yesterday and now going to the meeting with Maya, she wouldn't be surprised if they knocked her out and tied her up in her own home. She couldn't just _stay_ in hiding, could she? She had her own life to do. She had a job (she rarely showed up but she did have one, nonetheless) and she had responsibilities.

When she had first met up with Fury all those months ago, she freaked out and stayed away from the public, not really leaving her perceived safety of her apartment or the Tower. And when she wasn't dead or hurt or even remotely attacked, she got angry. Angry at SHIELD, angry at her research, angry at her name, and angry at _herself_. Eleanor was a Stark, and Starks dealt with their problems - even if it was in a destructive way.

She could see some sympathy - and perhaps pity - on Clint's face, and it made her anger flare up again. He glanced at Natasha who gave her a cold stare. "Well," he said slowly, thoughts churning. "Is there any way you could just have it, I don't know, _here_?"

Eleanor gave him a bland stare. "Why the fuck would I let some stranger into my home?"

"Clint, that was a terrible idea."

"I just thought I'd offer something else!" he defended himself, clearly offended. "You're not going."

"Yes I am," Eleanor argued back, a harsh scowl on her face. "You can either come with me or not, I don't care. I'd much rather let some asshole kill me than hide out. Well not really, I don't feel like dying just yet."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Just do the meeting over your laptop. It'd be much easier, and you wouldn't have to leave."

Even Eleanor didn't have anything to say about it because as much as she hated to say it, it wasn't a bad idea. In fact, it was one of the better ones for her situation. Natasha held a smug smirk as she saw the defeat on Eleanor's face, and even Clint let out a breath of relief as he laid out on the couch, turning the television on.

"I hate you."

"You better let Dr. Hansen know about the change of plans if you want to make the meeting."

* * *

"I'm so sorry about the sudden change, Maya," Eleanor apologized to the woman on the screen, her eyes flickering to the room where she could faintly hear the TV on. "I had something... come up."

 _"It's no problem at all! I'm just glad you were still able to find time to speak to me_ ," Maya assured, and Eleanor grimaced slightly at the way the other woman gushed. _"I've been following your work since you were in college, and I've always wanted to work with you."_

Thinking back to what her work caused her, Eleanor plastered a fake smile. "Thank you. Sorry to say that I don't know what you want to work on, so I can't agree yet."

Maya was sheepish as she stammered, _"O-Of course! Let me explain then,"_ She shuffled through some papers, and Eleanor really wished she was there in person. _"I work for a company named AIM or Advanced Idea Mechanics, if you will. We've started to develop a way to regenerate cells - limbs, even. However, there are some things that aren't perfected for practical use, and we - I - was hoping you could help us,"_ she explained, almost pleading. _"Your research on artificial organs is similar in the genetic manipulation and if you were able to create those to replace transplants, we want to create limbs to replace prosthetics. Dr. Stark, please."_

Eleanor was silent as Maya stared hopefully.

Was she impressed? Yes, she couldn't deny that. It was an admirable act - prosthetics were expensive and hard to come by. They also weren't in the best conditions always, and some people needed more than just a prosthetic. It was something that only someone very intelligent could manage, and she felt honored to be asked to be a part of it.

"That sounds incredible," she complimented truthfully, feeling almost happy at the bright look on Maya's face. "However, if you did keep up with my research, it was never allowed to be used. I was informed that I would be 'playing God' so to speak," she chuckled at the absurdity of it. "Maya, what you're doing is going to hopefully change a lot of people."

 _"Does that mean you'll help us?"_

"No," she stated bluntly, almost feeling sorry as the woman's face dropped immediately. "I hate to shut you down after you've been trying so hard, Maya, but think of it from my point of view. I don't know you - us briefly meeting in Washington about a seminar on triggering neurons doesn't count. Of course, I could easily find your credentials, see how legit you are. But, that's beside the point."

 _"You don't have to say yes right now!"_ Maya tried to salvage. _"We could discuss it more!"_

Eleanor shook her head resolutely. "The idea of what you're doing? It's awesome. I almost wish I thought of it first. Here's the thing," she explained, clasping her hands under her chin and giving Maya a stern look. "You don't just ask anyone to join your team. You ask someone you trust, someone you know can handle the work, and someone that understands it. Not a stranger that has a famous name, the funding, and an easy way out."

Maya's eyes were downcast on the screen as she nodded, and Eleanor continued, "You're not the first person to ask for my help on something like this and you won't be the last. You're also not the first person I've said no to," she hoped to soften the blow a little before cracking a small smile. "Besides, you couldn't afford me."

Maya seemed to lighten up a bit at the end. _"I just thought you'd feel comfortable working on something like this. I-I read that you used to think about prosthetics when you were younger..."_ she trailed off, and Eleanor grimaced again. _"Thank you for listening, Dr. Stark, and I'm sorry for wasting your time."_

Eleanor waved her hand and shook her head. "No, no. If anything, I had an idea that you were hoping for me to join a project, and I really should've shot you down from the beginning. Trust me, you got close to pulling me to your side, Maya. However," a wide smile encompassed her face and a glint entered her eye. "If you need someone to tell you you're wrong or right, you can shoot me an email or something. I won't do the work but I'm willing to judge it."

It wasn't what she came for, Eleanor knew, but Maya seemed satisfied enough by it because she grinned widely and looked as if she would jump through the screen. _"Are - are you serious? I mean - thank you, Dr. Stark! Thank you, thank you! It's more than enough."_

The Stark just nodded, a little uncomfortable at the praise. "No worries, Maya. I'll be waiting to hear from you."

With that, the conversation ended and she slammed her laptop closed, falling back into her chair and rubbing the space between her brows. She could feel a headache forming, the sleepless nights mixed with the stress starting to get to her. The circles under her eyes were more pronounced than ever - and that was saying something since she never slept in college - and she couldn't remember the last time she slept completely through the night since the invasion. Even when Natasha and Clint stayed with her, she was anxious and locked herself away in her room, throwing herself into work she didn't really need to do.

Eleanor eventually found the will to leave her desk and yank off the blouse she had worn for her meeting, throwing on the first shirt she found on her floor and collapsed on the couch next to Clint, laying her head on his arm and groaning. "This is the worst."

"You look like shit," Natasha stated bluntly from the kitchen, the smell of coffee coming from it. "I'm surprised you didn't wear any makeup for the video meeting I convinced you to do."

"She wanted my expertise and name, not my face," she retorted back, voice muffled from Clint's arm. Her eyes were closed, relieving some of the tension in her head, and Clint gave her thigh a firm pat. "If it makes you feel better, I'm sure a lot of people would kill for your face - literally."

"That's a bad joke."

"Not a joke."

Eleanor humphed and made herself more comfortable, a sigh escaping her. "God, I'm tired."

The redhead snorted, still rummaging through the cabinets. "Sleep then. Seriously, you look bad."

"Are you making coffee? If so, I want one," Eleanor ignored the insult and sat up, staring at Natasha, who rolled her eyes again and just nodded. Natasha shoved the mug into her hands and Eleanor sniffed it, glancing at the redhead. "What'd you put in it?"

"That half and half shit in your fridge. It doesn't even look like coffee anymore."

Eleanor nodded wisely, taking a large gulp. "It makes sure I don't burn my mouth. What else did you put in this?"

Clint groaned. "I thought I was going to do it, Nat," he whined, and Eleanor set the mug down immediately, staring at the two suspiciously. Natasha shrugged and took a sip of her own drink. "You took too long."

"Do what?" Eleanor asked, standing up, a rush of dizziness going through her and she stumbled into the coffee table. "What the hell did you give me?" her words slurred together, and Clint guided her back onto the couch, laying her down, a grin on his face.

"Something to help you get some sleep," he cheerfully replied. "You should be well rested after a good night's sleep - thank the Director."

Eleanor blinked blearily at him. _I'm never allowing them in my house again_ , she thought sluggishly, eyes fluttering shut.

* * *

Someone was shaking her. There was a sense of urgency that she could feel even in her sleep riddled state that her eyes snapped open.

"What - what's going on?" Eleanor rumbled, shaking some of the fogginess out of her head. Natasha was staring down at her, eyes hard as she hissed out lowly, "We gotta go. Grab what you need."

She yanked Eleanor off of the couch, leading her stumbling self into her room to gather her things. "We don't have much time, Eleanor, let's _go_."

Despite her every instinct to question Natasha on whatever was going on, Eleanor obeyed and grabbed only a few things: a few pairs of clothes, her laptop, and her cell phone. There was no way she was leaving her electronics here - they had too much information.

Natasha was leading her out by the arm, Clint already waiting on them, eyes glancing at the street below. "They'll be here any second, Nat," he warned the two, and Eleanor felt her heart pound harshly, a cold sweat coming over her. "We won't be able to leave without being spotted or being surrounded."

Natasha cursed, whirling around to grip Eleanor tightly by the upper arms, green eyes meeting brown. "Here's the plan. You're going to go hide while Clint and I get rid of these guys, okay? Do _not_ come out, and as soon as this is over, we're bringing you to a safehouse."

Eleanor didn't trust her voice so she nodded. She didn't want to leave the two of them on their own, but she also knew that they could take care of themselves better than she could help them.

As she searched for a hiding place (sadly, it was going to have to be the linen closet), she wondered how her place was found. SHIELD was supposed to have a perimeter set up, and since they actually _knew_ there was going to be an altercation, there shouldn't have been any reason the enemy was _close_. And, Eleanor also knew that despite the fact there were agents helping them, only a small amount of people knew the true reason behind the protection she needed because Fury kept it so low. She was told the story they were fed was that, yes, there was a threat, but that it wasn't specifically to her. It was said that it was to the rest of the Avengers and that she was going to be leverage (she was tired of that by now), and that was why two of the most trusted agents in the organization were with her.

The voices that rang through her apartment were speaking in a foreign language, one that she could faintly recognize as Danish. She could catch a few words like _"alive"_ and _"papers"_ and the order to search for her, but that was it. They weren't clear enough, and she wasn't fluent to understand all of it.

"JARVIS," she whispered into her watch, seeing it light up a blue color indicating she had the AI's attention. "How many are there?"

"Besides Agents Romanoff and Barton, there are six men inside with another eight surrounding the complex," the AI responded just as quiet. "Should I alert Sir?"

"No, no, no," she shot down. "Not yet. Don't let him know I spoke with you."

"Yes, Miss Stark."

There were thuds and bangs coming from the living area where Natasha and Clint were waiting, and she could recognize the occasional grunt from the two, imagining the worst case scenario. _Were they dead? Am I going to die?_ she thought feverishly.

It was when she heard Natasha's slight yell of pain that she decided to take a look. The spies were strong, but they were still outnumbered. Eleanor carefully peeked an eye out and gasped at the sight.

Natasha was pinned by two of the men, a knife sticking out of her leg with a gun to her head. Clint had an arm wrapped around the neck of another man, eyes on his partner.

"Where is she?!" the one holding Natasha at gunpoint yelled out, accent thick. "Tell me or I'll shoot you."

 _Oh god, oh god, shit, shit SHIT,_ Eleanor thought to herself, tugging at her hair. Tapping away at her watch, she sent JARVIS instructions. _Facial recognition, voice recognition. Note: Danish, also knows English, meaning they have experience in the United States or the United Kingdom - most likely UK due to proximity. Medical expertise involved; track location as long as possible, don't tell Tony until necessary. Send to SHIELD immediately - Nick Fury._

She took a deep breath and shoved her bag onto her shoulders, steeling herself and putting her hands up.

"If you shoot her, I'll bite my tongue and kill myself," her voice rang out harshly, and the room stopped to stare at her. "You need me alive right? That's what you said earlier," she bargained, shooting a worried look to Natasha who was giving her a murderous glare.

 _Not even you could get out of this situation._

"So, let the two of them go, and I'll come with you - no struggle," she continued, stepping closer with her hands still up.

"El-" Clint started, and she shushed him, "Shut up. It's better this way."

 _They'll find me, I won't be gone long,_ she tried to reassure herself. _SHIELD should get me out quickly, settle the threat and bam, back to normal._

The three men looked at each other, contemplating her words before nodding. Eleanor nodded with them, letting her arms get pulled behind her and zip tied and a bag get placed on her head. She was shoved towards the door, and she called back, "Don't miss me too much. I know it's hard, but _trust me_."

Her words seemed to stop the two agents from continuing because there wasn't any sounds of struggle. She let out a breath and hoped that JARVIS sent all of the information already as she eventually thrown into a vehicle. It was silent save for the sounds of the car speeding down the highway, and Eleanor rolled her shoulders.

"Who was the mole?"

Her response was a swift hit to the stomach and silence.


	11. Chapter 11

The lights were bright when the bag over Eleanor's head was finally ripped off. She squinted at the intrusion, unable to properly get her bearings immediately. She was shoved into a chair, her hands still restrained, and a thin, aging man stood in front of her.

"It's nice to officially meet you, Dr. Stark," he greeted, his own accent prominent. He was undeterred by her glare and smiled. "I am sure I don't need to explain why you are here?"

"I've been in hostage situations before," Eleanor snipped. "And obviously, I get out."

He only chuckled and walked around the table to stand beside her. Eleanor tried hard not to shift in his proximity, and he leaned forward to whisper into her ear. "I know they will come. And when they do, you will have helped create an army."

She turned and spit in his face, growling, "I won't."

The man wiped his face, a disgusted expression on it, causing Eleanor to smirk at his expense. It immediately fell when he gripped her hair and slammed her face into the table, busting her nose. Blood rushed from it as he yanked her head back up, and she grinned challengingly at him.

"Good luck, pal."

He motioned for the others to send her away. She allowed them to pick her up and pull her away, hearing his final call, "Welcome to Machina, Dr. Stark."

 _Kiss my ass, prick,_ she thought hatefully to herself, rubbing her wrists once the restraints were cut and she was placed into her room.

She was expecting a cell. You know, with the bars, the one single window, terrible living conditions, the whole nine yards. However, she was presented with an actual room. There was a door, a large desk (presumably to do her 'work'), and a bed that wasn't just a mattress. There was even a bathroom area. She figured it was a manipulation tactic to associate the place with comfort and a sense of normalcy. And if there was one thing Eleanor Stark was not going to be, it would be manipulated.

"So," she drew out, facing the guards that brought her here. "You guys _do_ realize that I can't do anything in a room, right? There's an entire process."

"You will start tomorrow," a deep voice instructed. "Compile materials."

With that, her door was shut, and she could hear the sound of the lock put in place. Eleanor sighed and wiped the blood from her face, feeling the tenderness of her nose and ultimately ruling it unbroken. She looked down at her watch (she was surprised it wasn't confiscated like her phone and laptop) and frowned. There was no way she would have any access to JARVIS or even Tony if needed - they jammed her signal, and if JARVIS still hadn't managed to regain control then it meant that this _Machina_ wasn't completely incompetent.

 _Machina_ , Eleanor scoffed to herself. _How fitting_. She was the person they suddenly brought in that could solve their insoluble problem. But they were still idiots.

What she did wasn't something that she could just _make_ in the span of time she's sure they wanted. There was no way she would comply (why would they think that?) and it was a joke that they thought she would recreate what she did in her early twenties for them, anyway.

 _Hopefully Tony is having a better time than me._

She could only imagine.

* * *

Eleanor awoke to a pounding on her door. Squinting her eyes at the intrusion, she let out a grunt in response.

"Get up," the guard from last night ordered. "You have five minutes."

"And if I don't?" she mumbled vindictively, following nonetheless. She was sure that her disobedience wouldn't go unpunished if the stunt from the night before was any indication. And if she was going to be doing everything Machina didn't want, she might as well get the small reprieve through getting ready when they tell her to.

As told, Eleanor cleaned herself up as best as she could in the five minutes given and waited for the guards to collect her. And like before, there was no gentleness involved as both arms were gripped tightly, and she struggled to keep up with their long strides. They eventually arrived at a lab of all things, and Eleanor fought to keep her scoff down.

The man from the night before welcomed her with wide arms. "This will be your workplace, Dr. Stark. I'm sure everything will be satisfactory for your work."

"I prefer my own workplace, if I'm honest," she retorted, sending a glare to the guards to dropped her into another seat. _Redundant._ "You're wasting your time - do people willingly do what you say when you practically kidnap them? Is there Stockholm Syndrome going on here?" she ranted. "Obviously you had someone on the inside too, so who was it? It was highly sensitive information, and I worked hard to keep my address from the public, and there was no way you were aware that I'd have two of best agents in my home, either. _Who are you_?"

"Dr. Matthias Vestergaard," he introduced himself, and Eleanor searched for the name and came up empty. "You most likely haven't heard of me. My work was similar to yours, Dr. Stark," he explained, pressing a few buttons at the computer, projecting images for her. "I searched for a way manipulate the DNA sequences and chromosomes in order to create my own person, essentially reinventing life to my convenience and my demand."

The projection showed his attempts. Each and every test subject had obviously failed. Some instantly died due to the missing pieces in the sequence that Vestergaard failed to reincorporate back into the new combination. Some lost body parts, some lost normal functions like speaking, walking, seeing, and some suddenly developed diseases like Huntington's, Parkinson's, and other genetic anomalies. She could see is all happen quickly as soon as he finished.

"As you can see," he said in mock sadness at her pale face. "My attempts were naught. I was ridiculed, cast away, and it was almost impossible to gain any funding for any other projects. But, _you_ , Dr. Stark, were praised for your work," he derided. "Praised! Seen as one of the best things to ever happen to medicine - to science."

Eleanor was aghast. He was a doctor. Someone that was supposed to respect the Oath, someone that was supposed to _help_ people, to _cure_ people, not ruin their lives. Not change their genetic disposition for an ulterior motive. Not do what he did.

"You destroyed those people," she whispered, reeling from the information. "You think what you're trying to do is right?"

"Is it much different from what your Captain America was injected with? From mutants? No," he shook his head. "I'm simply doing it from the basic mechanisms of biology and humanity. No serum to recreate, just _science_."

 _Idiot_ , she thought, astounded by the "doctor" in front her. His face was smug, his eyes not even crazed like they should be.

Eleanor remembered when Tony actively made weapons and thought it was the right thing for the world. He thought he was protecting the country from threats, protecting his family from international threats, and overall doing _good_. And when he found out that what was happening was against everything he believed, he actively put a stop to it. He felt guilty and the amount of self-loathing was enough to drive anyone insane.

Matthias Vestergaard did not feel guilty.

This was a man that didn't care about the repercussions of his actions. He didn't care about the people he experimented on, and he didn't care about morals and ethics. He cared about his pride and his success.

There wasn't anything special about him as a villain so to speak. Eleanor had seen firsthand the evil in the eyes of a man that had no qualms of going on a killing spree. Vestergaard was dangerous, she would be naive to say otherwise, but he wasn't a god. As far as she knew, he wasn't equipped with powers, and at the most he could probably give her some injuries that'll heal on their own because he needed her alive.

Did that mean she wasn't scared? Of course not.

"I see," Eleanor finally replied, clenching her fists. "So what are you going to threaten me with? Isn't that how this works? You know, I refuse so you say 'if you wanna see your loved ones alive, you will do it!' that type of shit?"

"More of if you wish to return to them then you will do it," he informed her, and Eleanor barked out a laugh, crossing her arms to hide her white knuckles.

"We'll have a lot of time to get to know each other then, Matty. I've been told I'm pretty stubborn."

His face flushed and his jaw clenched as he left the room. "I will be expecting your list of materials."

 _You can keep expecting._

* * *

"Sir, it's been almost three weeks. Perhaps we should inform Tony," Natasha suggested, Clint beside her nodding in agreement.

"She gave specific instructions, Agent Romanoff. And as much help Stark could be, I think he'd insert himself too deep and create issues."

Nick Fury was a patient man. He ran an organization bound in secrets, and he's had to wait out for criminals - or even superheroes - to show themselves. He's dealt with people like Tony Stark in which his systems were compromised and convincing the man to do _something_ was almost impossible. He's dealt with Steve Rogers who had one of the most naive senses of justice that Fury had witnessed. And he's dealt with Bruce Banner who was as nervous as he was about turning into the Hulk.

Nick Fury was a patient man.

However, his patience was being tested.

"Doesn't he deserve to know?" Clint argued, a deep frown on his face. _Of course he deserves to know_ , Fury thought to himself irritably. _His sister is held in an undisclosed location by a group of people that want her to change the natural life cycle. Why wouldn't he deserve to know?_

"Tony Stark has no idea what's going on with Eleanor," Fury explained, meeting the eyes of his two best agents. "She told me that she didn't want her brother in on any of it from the get go, and if I thought it was crucial for him to know, he would."

The two agents didn't agree with his sentiment, and he didn't particularly care if they did.

"Eleanor Stark is our top priority right now," Fury asserted, arms crossing. "She's also not _that_ big of an idiot to listen to what her captor says."

Natasha and Clint glanced at each and shrugged slightly, their lips quirking into a barely there smile.

"Trust me, she's still an idiot, Director."


	12. Chapter 12

_This is getting ridiculous_ , Eleanor thought snidely, rubbing her cheek furiously. _How long are they going to keep me here?_

It had been close to a month since Vestergaard had decided to keep her captive (he wasn't doing a very good job) and she was nowhere closer to meeting his demands than she was in the beginning. With that, her privileges slowly got revoked. A strict schedule was enforced, and she spent most of her time idly sitting in the lab and dealing with punishments (she's dealt with getting smacked around before, haven't they done their research?).

"What's the threat of the day?" Eleanor asked, a bored expression on her face. "You can't really threaten Tony - he'll destroy you pretty easily. And the rest of the Avengers are pretty strong too, you know. And it's not like I have friends, either," she stated matter of factly. She knew that JARVIS would take matters into his own hands soon since she still hadn't been found, but she's hoping that SHIELD would get the hints she left - and with someone like this, hopefully someone could do some weird detective work and figure everything out quickly. Otherwise, it wouldn't be long before Vestergaard lost his patience and decided to go ahead and get rid of her in a more permanent way.

Vestergaard stared at her unwaveringly, face carefully blank to hide his intentions. He studied her, no doubt seeing the gaunt cheeks, slightly sunken eyes with a deep indigo underneath, cracked lips, a few bruises, and a steadfast resolve in her eyes that wasn't going away anytime soon.

Eleanor Stark was many things - a genius, an idiot, trustworthy, unreliable, and an overall contraction - but she was not submissive.

"I think," Vestergaard drawled out, stalking closer to the woman. "You are a stubborn woman, Dr. Stark."

She would've felt inclined to snort if there wasn't a feral glint in his eyes.

He stood behind her, hands on her shoulders as he bent down to lean closer, the smell of antiseptic clinging to his clothes, forcing even her nose to burn. It was uncomfortable; she was used to the harsh hits his hands brought, the tight grip of her chin, or even the clenched fist in her hair. She was expecting fingers to dig into the groove above her collarbone, a tightness that would be painful, bruises in the shape of fingers. What she was _not_ expecting was the softness and intimate touch that would be associated with comforting someone.

It was uncomfortable, and if she was honest, it was the first time that Eleanor truly felt scared.

"You'll have about forty-eight hours. Possibly less depending on your mental status," Vestergaard said with a faux apology on his tongue. "I doubt that will inhibit the creative process. I'll be waiting," he explained, and a rush of confusion and adrenaline shot through the woman. Frantically, she turned her head to face her captor, only to feel a prick and the feeling of medicine rushing through her veins.

 _Not a sedative_ , Eleanor thought feverishly, shoving his hands away. _Not a sedative. What is it?_ She waited half a second for something to happen, heart hammering in her chest wildly. _Poison? No, he injected it directly in the artery, insuring its path and I'm not dead yet. Some weird experimental thing to fuck with my chromosomes? I feel normal just a bit dizzy - could be associated with panic rather than the injection. What is it?!_

Vestergaard stepped away, watching undeterred as she panicked, going over each option. "Surely someone of your prowess will pick up quick. I must be honest, it's a fairly simple concoction for a fairly simple condition." He offered no other words, turned on his heel without so much as a farewell, and left her alone.

 _How long?_ she worried, brown eyes wild as she searched for a clue. _No symptoms as of now. Panic caused the heart to pump it faster through my body so it should've done something?_

In all twenty-eight years of her life, Eleanor never expected to be bested by medicine or anyone in medicine. She didn't spend so much time studying the path of a neuron or the anatomy of the gallbladder rather than enjoying the life of a kid to be bested by a man with zero regards for human life. She wouldn't considered herself a saint ( _there's no forgetting the first death or the first kill in her defense_ ) but she does consider herself someone leaning towards the side of right on a moral compass. She liked helping people, but it wasn't her main reason for joining the medical field. She liked using her wealth to pay for patients whose insurance couldn't cover the costs only because it allowed her to bring in more cases. Eleanor knew that she wasn't the most selfless person in the profession but at least she wasn't as clinical and cold as Matthias Vestergaard.

"Now would be the absolute _best_ time to alert someone, JARVIS," she muttered to herself, yanking off the watch they allowed her to keep for the sake of rubbing in her face that communications back home wouldn't be allowed. There wasn't much she could do except keep the time, which in this situation was more of curse than a blessing, and even the emergency button Tony installed was jammed.

Glancing around the room once more, there wasn't a lot she could work with. Paper was provided - she was sure it was to help her draw plans or theories of her research - a few water bottles sat on the table as well as a bottle a pain medication to rub salt in the wound. Eleanor swiped a piece of paper and a pen swiftly, writing the word 'nausea' as soon as her stomach rolled and a sick feeling ran through her.

It wasn't a lot to work with.

* * *

"I think we've narrowed it down to a general area," Natasha alerted, circling the spot on the map in the dead center of Wales. "JARVIS says that they keep trying to get through her computer and phone and he can pick up a signal but it keeps pinging in various locations. Apparently, there's an algorithm involved that he's finally encoded to get in the vicinity. This is the only lead we have, and I think we have to try it."

It was only Natasha, Clint, and Fury. The Director insisted on keeping everything low-key in order to avoid alerting not only Tony, but the rest of the world if there was a leak. The esteemed Eleanor Stark kidnapped? The news would go nuts, and Fury loathed to think what would happen if certain people caught wind of it.

The Director shut his one good eye and heaved a sigh, already feeling a headache form. "I agree," he immediately acknowledged. "And I know how this turned out with the two of you alone, but I just can't let this get out - you have to understand," he hastily added at Natasha's start of an argument. He flicked his hand across the screen. "It's a small stealth team. There's no way in hell I can let a sensitive piece of information like Eleanor Stark's work get leaked, so I'm sending you two with a few trusted agents."

The names were recognized by the two spies, and even though they would never trust anyone more than each other, there was a small sense of relief knowing that it was a good group.

"I want you to get Stark out of there then I want you find out as much as you can about this fucking organization that they're able to block Stark technology," Fury ordered, irritation in his tone because he doesn't like being embarrassed. And he was _definitely_ embarrassed.

"Time isn't a luxury, and I'll lose my other eye of that idiot is dead by the time we get there."

* * *

Eleanor was going to die.

Or at least, that's how she felt as she wrote down 'vomiting blood'. Her list consisted of nausea, malaise, disorientation, stomach discomfort, and vomiting blood. It wasn't a lot to go off of - many things had those symptoms. It had been over twenty-four hours ( _or was it thirty?_ ) and she wasn't positive if the confusion was brought on by the condition or by her just not knowing.

 _If only I knew what it was_ , she thought angrily, writing about various ideas. From a desperate 'extreme food poisoning' to a fatal 'stomach cancer' she was running out of ideas. Vestergaard hadn't visited her since, and she was still just left with the papers, water, and pain medication. Eleanor rolled the medication bottle in her hand, a glare on her sweaty, strained face.

"Why the fuck would I take this?" she hissed to herself, boring holes into the Tylenol bottle. "As if I'd put more drugs in me."

 _Oh._

The bastard left the answer in plain sight. Eleanor collapsed into the chair and stared up at the ceiling, a humorless chuckle leaving her, the stomach pain that _just so happened_ so radiate below the ribs on her right side flaring up.

 _Overdose of acetaminophen, common ingredient of Tylenol. Symptoms? Fatigue, nausea, stomach pain in upper right abdomen. Jaundice can be inferred but not confirmed without a mirror. Verdict? Acute Liver Failure. Treatment? N-acetylcysteine, however, transplant is more likely due to speed of failure. Likelihood of survival? Low unless treated within the next ten hours._

"I'm going to die from Tylenol, huh?" she laughed, another fit of anger bubbling in her stomach. It was fitting - for someone to involved with medicine, she was going to die from one she could buy off of a shelf.

There was only way she would make it out. She knew it, Vestergaard knew it, she knew that Vestergaard knew it, Vestergaard knew that she knew that he knew. Liver failure was painful, and it was his intention to use that to force her hand, and maybe if she didn't have self-destructive Stark blood flowing through her veins, she'd allow it. Instead, she'd much rather die than allow a man like him to have all of her research to create an artificial liver for her survival.

"Hey, Vestergaard," Eleanor called out, shutting her eyes for a little relief from the bright lights. "Burn my body and dump me in the Thames. We're somewhere in that area, right?"

She was met with silence.

Until she wasn't.

* * *

"Did you find the signal jammer?" Clint yelled at the member of their squad, Roscoe, while fending off Machina members. "Because we _really_ need that up."

 _"I've almost got it!"_ the other man's voice crackled over the earpiece. Clint was in charge of securing the hostage, and they all agreed the best way was to get JARVIS up and running for help. The AI informed them that Eleanor's watch wasn't destroyed or disabled, just that he couldn't reach the connection, and with that small piece of hope, Roscoe was in charge of disarming the jammer.

Clint wished that he had Natasha's job at interrogation because while he was glad that there were four other very capable agents with him, he was _tired_ of fending off goons with guns.

 _"It should be good now, Barton,"_ Roscoe alerted, and Clint let out a sigh of relief. His backup gave him a nod, and Clint immediately set off. "What's the deal, JARVIS?"

 _"Miss Stark is in critical condition,_ _"_ the AI responded, causing Clint to curse under his breath. _"She is down the hall, two doors on the left, and through a locked entrance. However, she says the code is '15369' and to hurry."_

Clint pursed his lips, pumping his legs faster and ignoring the commotion behind him in favor of finding his ward that was still able to give out orders. "No problem. I can hurry. I can totally hurry."

* * *

Shakily, Eleanor scribbled instructions as quickly as possible. Her mental awareness was deteriorating, and if she had a shot of making it, she needed this just right. "JARVIS, compile an urgent message to my emergency medical contact," she ordered. "Give him a brief rundown of the situation and keep messaging him until he replies. Make his phone go off."

The AI gave his assent, and Eleanor folded the piece of paper, placing it in her bra for safekeeping. The AI had scared her when he spoke through her watch, informing her of the rescue attempt and her failing vitals. And once he alerted her to Clint's upcoming presence, she relaxed her muscles and watched as the SHIELD agent burst through the door, chest heaving and eyes on her, an urgency on his face that she was sure she reciprocated.

"Christ, are you going to survive?" Clint asked tactlessly, immediately going to her side and positioning her arm around his shoulders. "You can die once we get out." Despite his words, she heard the worry, and her head lolled onto his shoulder.

"You're going to have to get me to New York faster than what's normally possible," she warned, the taste of bile and blood prominent on her tongue. "Otherwise, I'll be dead before we hit the ground."

They were running (she was being dragged to be honest) and Clint took her words seriously, putting a finger to his ear. "I've got Stark. We've gotta go _now_. She needs emergency medical attention."

Whatever was said over the coms wasn't what he wanted to hear because his face scrunched up and he barked out, "Leave it! Stark is the priority!"

The sounds of fighting were drowned out by the blood rushing through her ears, and she vaguely recalled getting an IV on the jet and the robotic voice of JARVIS giving coordinates with updates on her worsening condition. The paper felt heavy in its hiding spot, and she could only hope this man wouldn't give her too much grief when she woke up.

If she made it there, of course.


	13. Chapter 13

"It wasn't really my area of expertise, but everything went well, and she'll need to stay here for a few days so we can monitor the new liver."

"So she's fine? Not dying?"

"Unless her notes were wrong, then no, she'll be back to annoying the hell out of everyone."

Eleanor could make out voices through the fog of medication and after taking a second to gather her bearings, she felt immediate relief at being able to reach New York on time. And since she was still breathing (with a little help if the tubes in her nose were any indication), her gamble turned out to be successful.

A hand laid on her forehead, and she couldn't help the grimace from the surprise of the touch.

"Oh, I guess she's awake. Welcome back to the living!"

A small groan left her lips as Eleanor peeled her eyes open, content with not moving anymore. The hospital bed wasn't the most comfortable of things to lay on, but the tightness of the stitches on her side encouraged her to stay prone. A familiar face stood in her line of sight.

"You're very lucky, Dr. Stark," he said to her in a clinical voice. "If you had arrived any later then there wouldn't have been a point to giving you a new liver."

"Nice to see you, too, Stephen," she managed to grumble out, a half smirk on her face in response to his exasperation.

"I hope it's nice to see me too."

"Yes, thank you, Clint, for doing your job and getting me to the hospital on time."

The archer had a grin on his face, but she would be stupid not to see the worried creases surrounding his eyes as he looked at her in the bed. If she was feeling any better, she'd assure him that she was fine (it was obvious that she just had a serious operation, so how fine was she really?). Instead, she tried to convey her thanks with the smile on her face. It must've done some good as the man nodded to himself and softened the stress lines on his face. He gave the disgruntled doctor a pat on the back and pointed at the door.

"I'm going to go make some calls really quick," Clint explained, already heading out of the room. Eleanor could only assume it would be to SHIELD - maybe Tony, she wasn't sure. Once he left, Eleanor directed her attention to the serious surgeon that had pulled a stool next to her bed to sit down.

Stephen Strange was a serious man on a good day and an outright prick on a bad one. She had the luxury of working with him over the years and each time was a toss-up on his mood, however, he consistently had something rude to say to her.

So seeing Stephen Strange look down at her with a thinly-veiled concern was new.

"When my phone started going off at four in the morning, I elected to ignore it," Stephen started, not breaking eye contact with the woman. "And when it continued to the point where I was going to throw it against the wall to make it stop, I decided to see who or _what_ was contacting me. You can imagine my surprise when I found that not only did you have my personal cell, your AI hacked it to make sure it would ring to tell me that a previous business partner of mine had listed me as the medical emergency contact and was currently in acute liver failure."

Eleanor was silent, unsure of what she was allowed to say, unsure of what she _should_ say.

He sighed, rubbing the spot between his brows, a sudden tiredness on his normally stern face. "It gets even better. The damn AI sent me instructions - actual instructions like a manual - on how to perform a liver transplant. And at first I thought, 'Where the hell am I going to get a liver? She's just going to have to die, huh?' but then I receive explicit, apparently _top-secret_ information concerning your artificial organs that were never released into the world despite being a medical miracle."

"There was a slight amount of panic."

"And lo and behold, _you happen to have each of your organs made._ "

"In case of emergencies, you see."

Stephen leaned forward, hands clasped between his legs. "I wasn't lying when I said you were lucky, Dr. Stark. Your body was slow to clot, the amount of acetaminophen should've killed you, and your kidneys were on their way out. And even with your secret recipe of information you had on that paper, if I had to remove one of your kidneys as well, you would've died on that table - permanently unlike the two times you did."

There weren't words. Should she apologize? She wasn't sorry, to be honest. She did what she had to do in hopes of surviving the day, and if that stressed this man out, well, that's his problem, not hers. She was grateful, definitely, but it was obvious he wasn't looking for her gratitude. He was looking for something she couldn't give him: answers.

Eleanor looked up at the lights to avoid his imploring eyes. "You should've let me die then," she admitted, ignoring the scoff of disbelief. "I mean, nobody would've blamed you if you couldn't do it. None of them knew how bad it was, and it would make sense that a neurosurgeon would have trouble with a transplant even with a step-by-step because there wasn't a map of my insides at my disposal." She blamed the new pain in her chest on the defibrillator and not her realization that this could've been _it_. "I might've haunted you, and my brother would blow you up, but it would've been understandable especially when it was an overdose."

"You expect me to believe you just overdosed on some Tylenol?" Stephen asked bewildered, anger in his voice at the implication that he would buy that. "I can see an injection mark on your neck, you're malnourished, I can see fading bruises covering your body, and nobody has heard from you in weeks. Forgive me for thinking you're full of shit."

"Did you burn that paper?" She decided to ask instead, wishing that he would just leave her alone because despite all of her bravado in captivity, she'd rather forget all about it. Perhaps Stephen could see it on her face because all he did was sigh and stand back up.

He grabbed her chart. "Of course. Here's the deal: it's been a few days since your surgery, and we've managed to detox all of the drug out of your system, so your kidneys are on the rise right now. Your instructions were very detailed and as much as it pains me to say it, the only reason why I was able to help you. You managed to infuse that liver with your enzymes and recognizable content where your antibodies will have to work hard to build it back up to speed, but they won't attack it. All in all, you really did create a miracle for yourself."

"How long am I going to need to be in here? I don't even have to look at the chevron incision on my abdomen to know that I'm not going to be able to move freely for a bit."

Without an apologetic bone in his body, Stephen just grimaced more for himself than for her. "You're still in the ICU right now for at least another day then we'll move you to a private room - some secret government's orders - and I predict that'll be another three or four days at the earliest. Since there's not a worry for rejection, it'll be easier to adapt, but I don't predict you to feel one hundred percent for another four to six weeks."

A breath was let out. Realistically, she knew that she would be sidelined for awhile; the procedure was serious and not even her genius mind could change how her body recovers. She felt like shit now that she was awake and the thought of moving made her nauseous and uncomfortable. The pain medication was lowered, and she could feel the pull of the incision, however, because the nerves in that area were severed, there was an uncomfortable numbing sensation in her abdomen mixed with the slight amount of pain that made her more anxious than relieved.

The silence in the room was tense. Stephen wanted to know what the _hell_ happened, and Eleanor was smart enough (for once) not to blab about it, and quite frankly, she'd rather see Natasha than deal with the prickly doctor anymore.

Her prayers were answered when a knock on the door cut into the awkwardness, and the familiar sandy blonde head of Clint Barton poked inside. He spared a grin at the woman in bed and stared at Stephen. "She's good for visitors, right? It's not going to kill her if we bother her?"

"Yes."

"No."

Stephen ignored her and gestured for Clint to step into the room. The doctor hesitated before giving her leg a small pat. "I'll leave you to it. I'll have someone come check in on you later, Dr. Stark."

"Thanks, Stephen."

"It's Dr. Strange."

The familiarity felt slightly better as she was left alone with Clint, who was suddenly more nervous than he was earlier. Eleanor eyed him warily. "What?"

He obviously didn't want to be the one to break whatever news he had to her. Clint was always buzzing with energy, and since he was nervous, it was channeled into fidgeting and rocking on his heels, while not directly looking at her.

"Just tell me," she growled out, more than a little annoyed. She had hoped that the departure of Stephen would make the situation less horrible and less likely to make her think about being gone for so long ( _around a month, she wasn't even sure what day it was_ ) yet Clint didn't make it any better; honestly, he was making it a lot worse.

He was silent for a few more seconds, an internal debate going by the look of concentration on his face, before he finally sighed.

"Tony is on his way here from Malibu," he relented, carefully watching her reaction. "JARVIS informed him as soon as you were stable despite all of us telling him not to. He doesn't know the full story, and while SHIELD would like it under wraps, Director Fury is giving you permission to let your brother know whatever you want to tell him."

She could've scoffed. Could've tried to force her way out of bed to beat the shit out of that damn director. Could've cried or could've just let it go. Instead, she just bit out, " _Permission_? What would've happened if I didn't have it, huh? Put the hospital on lockdown like my apartment?"

"El-"

"Load of good that did!" she yelled back, face heating up from the sudden anger. "Your organization has a fucking mole, and you think I want _permission_? Don't even get me started on my theory of _how_ my unpublished research was leaked, _Agent Barton_. You can tell Nick Fury to kiss my ass and leave me the hell alone."

The machine next to her was beeping wildly, her breaths coming out quick. "I was going to die. I was going to die knowing that nobody in my life except the super secret spy organization would know what happened. Selfishly, I was content - _happy even_ \- to know that I'd die not letting that - that _monster_ understand my research and that the only two things I wished I could've done was tell my brother I loved him and that I scrapped that stupid project in the beginning! I wouldn't have been on SHIELD's list, global terrorist's lists, or any other fucking list!"

Vaguely, she was aware of the water on her cheeks and hands gently holding her shoulders down to stop her thrashing. She was lightheaded and her heart was thumping so quickly, she thought she was going into cardiac arrest. Spikes of pain hit her as she gasped, "I'm missing a fucking organ because of this!"

Faintly, there were voices asking her to calm down so she wouldn't rip the staples, but she didn't care anymore. She had a lot of time during her visit overseas, and while most of her thoughts focused on the absolute fury at what she was asked to do and the pure stubbornness she held for ignoring any demands, she couldn't help the _fear_ of dying in a place like that. It was in the back of her mind as much as she could force it to be, and primarily, she focused her attention on things like resetting her nose or popping joints back into place after a particularly harsh punishment for defiance.

Eleanor hated authority. She hated governments, teachers, instructors, anyone that demanded compliance. SHIELD fit into that category. Realistically, it probably wasn't SHIELD as an organization that leaked out her papers, but it was SHIELD that had been spying on her for years ( _almost a decade!_ ), and it was SHIELD that had access to her research and access to _her_.

It wasn't a primary thought with Vestergaard that SHIELD could quite possibly be the reason why she was in this mess in the first place because deep down, she knew that if she would've scrapped it like her advisors told her to back in her early twenties, then none of this would've happened. If she just took the easy way out instead of being a menace, then there wouldn't be any abductions or kidnappings. No forced organ failure, no aliens or tyrannical gods, and no super secret government spies.

The cold feeling of drugs in her system caused her to lash out again, eyes blown wide in panic. _Oh god, what is it going to be this time? A lung? A pancreas? Heart?! Get it out! Get it out!_

"No!" she roared out, feeling her arms and legs held down and someone moving the sweaty hair from her face, a gentle shushing echoing past the rush of blood in her ears. "Get it _out!_ "

Her body slowed its movement on its own, and she was forced to take huge gulps of air as sobs escaped her mouth as she was forced to calm down. _A sedative?_ even her thoughts were turning sluggish as she finally slumped into her bed completely, eyes wet and blinking rapidly in hopes of fighting off the foreign substance.

"We're sorry, El. _So_ sorry." She heard before falling under the effects of the drug.

* * *

When she woke up again, the panic was still there. It was under her skin, in her pores, in her thoughts, everywhere. _What's gone? What'd they take this time?_ she frantically thought, getting ready to abandon ship and escape the confines of the ICU. The beeping of her monitor must've alerted whoever was in the room with her because a pair of hands stopped her from running away.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay," the voice soothed, and Eleanor almost started crying again. "I'm here, Ellie, and you're safe, okay? Just take a few deep breaths. Come on, do it with me, alright? In," he inhaled and she followed suit. "Now out," he exhaled, and she returned it shakily.

Her brother was crouched over her, hair disheveled and dark smudges under his eyes and a reassuring smile on his face that did nothing to hide the fear. Once realizing she wasn't going to hightail it out of there, he slowly removed his grip and opted to hold her face gently, wiping away the tears that found their way down her cheeks.

"Tony," she blubbered out, hands coming to grip his wrists tightly in fear that if she let go, he'd be gone. "Tony, I-I-"

"Don't worry about it," he hushed, giving her a peck on her forehead. "I got all of the information I needed, so you just focus on feeling better, alright? As soon as you're able, we're heading straight to Malibu and away from all of this. Pepper is going to throw a party and we'll eat all of the food you're allowed to, and the two of us will start thinking of what to get Pepper for Christmas since that's in a few weeks."

She couldn't remember the last time Tony had truly comforted her in such a vulnerable way. Usually it was a normal, slightly awkward and irritating interaction that failed to bring her actual comfort but more of a distraction. Maybe it was the relief of being in the presence of her most trusted person, or it was the fact that Tony was as scared as she was even though he didn't even know about what had truly happened that she couldn't stop the ugly sobs as she wrapped her arms around her brother's neck to bring him in for a much needed hug.

Tony gladly reciprocated the gesture, ignoring the burning in his own eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

The air was crisp as Tony led her to the jet to take her back to Malibu. Stephen had finally deemed her healthy enough for travel after six days of being cooped up in the hospital (she tried to ignore the amount of bodyguards that were stationed everywhere), and she was ready to be up and moving. It was difficult at first, and the doctor had advised that she take it slow and to avoid overly stressful situations.

It must've been relayed to the others because she didn't see nor hear from anyone in SHIELD, including Clint and Natasha.

Eleanor didn't know how to feel about that development. Was she guilty for getting so angry? Not really, in fact, she felt justified. However, she did feel a little bad for going after Clint instead of forcing Nick Fury to take the brunt of her attack. She couldn't place the blame on the archer for his organization's mistakes - her own brother was still dealing with the aftermath of Obadiah. But, she didn't want to see anything or anybody at the moment that could be tied to that stupid organization.

She also didn't want to see the flashing cameras and the reporters that kept yelling at her.

"Miss Stark! Where have you been the last month?"

"Was it an accidental overdose?"

"What does this mean for you now? Will you be going through treatment?"

 _Vultures_ , she thought viciously, her head held high despite the questions. _Looking for anything. What if I really did try to take my life?_

Tony must've felt the same. "That's enough out of you. Move out of the way or I'll do it myself."

Perhaps it was the glare on his face or the venom in his words that caused the reporters to falter in their steps and quiet for a second. That second was enough time for Tony to drag her away from everyone and into the jet. They both let out sighs of relief once they were away from prying eyes, and it was then that Eleanor was able to take in her brother's appearance.

He looked like he aged a bit since the invasion. There were new lines on his face that weren't there before, giving him a more haggard appearance, yet it did nothing to offset his normally handsome face. Rings were under his eyes indicating that there were many sleepless nights - anyone would have nightmares after experiencing what he did - and it made his skin have a paler tone to it. She couldn't be sure what he was doing to stay awake for so long and whether or not Pepper was privy to his ailments, and normally, she'd feel compelled to grill into him about taking care of himself, but with the recent events, she'd leave it up for Pepper.

When they were finally in the air, Eleanor was thankful that Tony hadn't given her any stuffy pantsuit to wear out because it gave her time to truly relax since she had woken up. She trusted SHIELD as much as Nick Fury trusted a stranger and with them stationed in the hospital, she was uncomfortable despite Tony's reassurances. Stephen didn't have any information about the circumstances, yet he was the one to threaten the few agents that had deemed it necessary to enter her room to check in on her once she had gone into a panic.

Her brother threw something at her, drawing her out of her reverie. It smacked her in the forehead, and if she felt healthier, she would've marched over and socked him in the face. "What the hell?" she settled for instead. Tony just motioned for her to grab it, and with an annoying amount of grumbling, she did as was asked.

She blinked a few times. "Oh, I didn't realize you had my watch."

"I tinkered with it when I got here," he explained as she pressed a few buttons on the screen. "JARVIS told me about the signal jamming, and there is absolutely no reason for anyone to one up me like that."

A spark of electricity caused her to jump and raise an eyebrow at her smirking brother.

"I might have also given you a defense mechanism."

"Charming."

It was an unspoken understanding as to why he decided to add one.

She managed to doze off the rest of the flight back to California, not plagued with feelings of dread or visions of organs and blood, only waking up to a small shake. Tony helped her out, and Pepper and Happy were waiting for them, their own worry easily seen on their faces when they caught sight of her.

"Oh, El!" Pepper cried, carefully wrapping her arms around the woman. "Tony got the call and left before we could find out what happened. _Thank god_ , you're okay!"

Perhaps she could say she was okay. There was a nagging pain in her abdomen from the incision, she was still bony and bruised from her experience, and she could feel an unnecessary amount of anxiety despite being in a normally safe place. But, she was alive. She was standing on her own feet, and she was only missing an organ and a sliver of her sanity instead of her life.

So, in a sense, she was okay.

Eleanor peeled herself out of Pepper's arms, trying to ignore the tears in her old friend's eyes, and allowed a small, genuine smile to grace her tired face. "Yeah, I'm okay, Pep."

Or at least, she would be.

After receiving a quick hug from Happy, the group went inside, and Eleanor was painfully aware of the lack of questions regarding her situation. She was missing for a month, and she randomly turns up with rumors circulating around an overdose, and not once did two of her closest friends mention it. She wasn't sure what story they were fed - the truth or the media's. SHIELD had most likely told Tony not to share what had happened, and it was toss up whether or not he adhered to that advice by not telling his girlfriend and his former bodyguard. The chattering about what she had missed didn't give her any indication, and she wasn't sure which story she preferred for them to know.

With all of the eccentricities she had already, it probably wasn't a surprise to the world that she was a rumored drug addict. Tony was renowned for his own bad habits, so why would anyone think it strange for the other Stark to have one? She could already envision the headlines that would detail or absence, highlight her unhealthy body, and reflect on any past behavior in hopes of catching it from where it started.

She wasn't sure who leaked the information about her to the public. Stephen wouldn't have - despite his prickly personality, he was very professional and protective of his critical patients. Tony's appearance probably brought the speculation that it was her he was visiting, but she knew that he wouldn't have said anything. The only explanation she could think of was that someone in SHIELD or someone in the hospital spilled out what was going on - obviously not having all of the details.

Her name would be dragged through the mud come the end of the day, and she was sure that she would be receiving invitations to talk about what she was going through ( _as if_ ) and her practice would be dealt blows as well. Which, she couldn't even imagine how that was going. She was hardly there in the first place especially after the fiasco with Loki, and she only really consulted on the cases her employees couldn't do themselves. Her newest employee, Simon Wallace, was more than capable of running it in her absence (as much as she hated to admit it), and hopefully, the slander she was about to receive wouldn't lessen the amount of patients they saw.

"We got some of your favorites," Pepper babbled and forced the other woman to take a seat. "Salmon piccata and even some Galaktoboureko that you always complain about not having. I was going to have some alcohol for you but because of... you know, we can't really do that. Sorry."

If she hadn't already spent all of her tears in that hospital room, Eleanor would've cried at the care put into it. Pepper had known her since she was an unruly teen, and it made her emotional realizing that she still put effort into doing things for her. Instead of bursting into tears, Eleanor just grinned at her brother's girlfriend, "Thanks. I can't really remember when I had such good food."

There was a subtle flinch from everyone in the room, even from her, and Eleanor wished right then and there that she had learned when to open her fat mouth. But, it did help her understand that the Stark's closest companions were aware of the fact that she wasn't a drug addict.

Eleanor tried to lighten the mood. "What's the plan for Christmas this year? Are we staying here or traveling?"

Tony scoffed from his place in the kitchen as he made her a plate. "By the time Christmas gets here, you'll still be lazing around trying to suck out every bit of hospitality I have," he rolled his eyes at her glare. "We can just have a get together here with us and Rhodey, right? Oooh, we can always do a Secret Santa!"

"There's like five of us."

"So? Get into the spirit, Ellie. We're _giving_. Which means I want something really expensive and meaningful."

"I'll give you a meaningful punch to the face."

The normal bickering between the siblings caused Pepper and Happy to glance at each other, relief on their faces. If Eleanor was still able to threaten her brother with violence, maybe all would be well.

* * *

"You can't sleep, either?"

Tony swirled in his chair to see his sister in the doorway of his lab, not realizing that JARVIS had allowed her in there. He checked the time seeing it was fifteen past three in the morning and sent her a reprimanding stare. "The doc said that you should try and get as much rest as possible so you don't stress out," he accused, and she only rose an eyebrow at his words. She took a heavy seat in the chair at his desk, rubbing the space between her brows.

"I'm still a little anxious to fall asleep," she admitted, eying the many suits. _When did he do this?_ she thought absently, not quite remembering so many last time she was down here. _How long did this take?_ "I remember passing out on the ride home and thinking that I wasn't going to wake up. And then I remember being in the hospital and getting that sedative _also_ thinking I wasn't going to wake up. And I guess even now, I feel as though I won't wake up."

His attention was on her, completely focused on the way she kept her eyes off of him, aware of the nervous tap of her fingers on her leg. He pursed his lips and let out a sigh.

"You know," he began, sliding his chair closer to her. "When I came back from Afghanistan, I was the same. I vividly remember the shrapnel embedding itself in my chest and thinking, 'This is it.'" She faced him now, seeing a faraway look in his eyes that she knew came with remembering his capture. "When I came to, I thought I was dead and it was some type of punishment for every shitty thing I ever did. Turns out, I was right - except for the dead part, of course."

He turned his head to the ceiling and closed his eyes. "I remember thinking, 'I'll be leaving Ellie all alone' when it got hard and that it would've been easier to let those sons of bitches just _kill me_ , but as we both know, Stark's have a streak of stubbornness unrivaled by anyone on the planet."

"Ah, but maybe not by people off the planet."

"Maybe," he quirked his lip at the thought. "So I went through the ordeal of faking my way through captivity and busting out of there with a new piece of hardware," he tapped his chest. "And despite all of my own assurances that I was here and I was safe, I still had trouble keeping my head under the shower and waking up in a cold sweat thinking I was back in that cave with a car battery attached to me."

He let out a low chuckle, finally looking at her fully. "What I'm really trying to say is that it's _okay_. I don't know exactly what happened, and I'm not going to ask you, and I know that it's going to take some time before you feel close to normal. The only thing I can say is that you're _safe_ , you can talk about it if you want, and I'll be damned if you went out in your sleep like a wimp."

"I figured you'd want me to go peacefully," Eleanor replied, ignoring the tightness in her throat at his words and the warm smile on his face. He didn't share a lot about what happened to him in Afghanistan, and like him now, she didn't pry. It didn't stop her from feeling that impending sense of doom whenever she tried to shut her eyes, but it did assure her that maybe, eventually, it wouldn't be so much of a problem.

Recognizing her words as a thanks and an end to the heavy topic, Tony barked a laugh. "As if! If you don't go out in a blaze of glory then I failed as an older brother."

"Really, how does that reflect on you?"


	15. Chapter 15

Eleanor couldn't help but feel a little lonely. Tony and Pepper were fine company, and she loves seeing them no matter what the circumstance is, but after the ordeal in New York, she had developed a rapport with Natasha and Clint as well as the occasional rendezvous with Steve. Since the scene in the hospital and receiving her phone and laptop from Tony, she had refused to contact either of the agents. She wasn't sure if it was still from the anger that burned through her veins at the thought of the overall organization or if it was from the slight embarrassment from going into a crazy panic in front of Clint. She wasn't missing any calls or texts from Steve, so she assumed that he was still in the midst of a mission and hadn't heard about what had happened - perhaps it was for the best. She wasn't sure how or what she would explain to him.

Despite all of that, she couldn't bring herself to actually try and contact them.

She knew that Natasha and Clint weren't going to make the first move unless it was about important matters. Which, if she were honest, she didn't know what could possibly be deemed as important enough to get the woman that had a meltdown involved.

Stephen was always an option to bother, but Eleanor knew him well enough that he wasn't there for anything other than professional reasons (although, sometimes he would humor her by responding to her texts). He did, however, make sure to check up on her multiple times a week. It was mostly through Pepper since Stephen felt she was much easier to deal with than herself, and she couldn't truly blame him for that sentiment.

"JARVIS, is he still working on that suit?" Eleanor called out to the AI, flicking through the channels as she could hear the faint sound of tinkering coming from the lab. Christmas was approaching, and she was hoping he would help her figure something out for Pepper (he already got her that god awful rabbit so she needed to one up him). Instead, he had just spent most of his time hiding away downstairs where even she wasn't allowed to peek what he was working on.

"Sir is preparing for Miss Potts' return and will be up in a moment," the disembodied voice replied, and Eleanor squinted her eyes at the roof at the avoidance of the question. He continued, "It has also come to my attention that you have not taken your medication for the day, Miss. I recommend doing so as soon as possible."

She scowled at the reminder but allowed JARVIS to give her the pill bottle and a cup of water, knocking back the pills and only grimacing slightly at the taste. They were only a dose of antibiotics after she caught an infection when she got back to Malibu, and Stephen assured her brother and his girlfriend _multiple_ times that it wasn't serious and was quite common. She was lucky she wasn't on any immunosuppressants as well otherwise it could be problematic.

JARVIS was recruited to remind her to visit the bottle since she had a habit of forgetting to do so after the first few days.

She heard Tony before she saw him, dark brows furrowing at the tell tale sound of his suit. "What are you doing?" she asked, spinning around from her spot on the couch, watching as the suit took a spot beside her. Its eyes glowed eerily, and Eleanor casually shifted over further away.

"Pepper is on her way," her brother's voice came from the suit as he lounged back. "Did you see the rabbit?"

"Yes, I saw the rabbit. Shouldn't we do something else? I don't want her to think I had anything to do with that."

"She'll think you did anyway."

Eleanor hummed in discontent, brows pinched. "Why are you in the suit?" she asked him, the robotic movements awkward as he turned to face her. She frowned at him again. "You're not in the suit."

"It's date night," he explained, ignoring her accusation. If she could see his face, she knew he would be giving her a pointed look. Grumbling, she pushed herself off the couch, only a slight grimace at the tug of the of the still healing scar on her stomach. She felt the eyes of the suit on her as she trudged away, grabbing a snack and retreating to her room to give the couple privacy. As much as she loved her brother and Pepper, she didn't want to be a part of date night.

She sighed, shuffling towards her desk once she made it to her bedroom, that same prick of loneliness hitting her, and she stared at her phone in thought.

It'd be easy. She could just send a quick text to Nat or Clint - not even an apology, _of course not an apology_ \- and they could pick up where they left off. Easy. Natasha would try and hurt her feelings while Clint would give her grey hairs from the sheer stupidity he brought, and it would be as if the past two months didn't happen.

 _But it did_ , her mind hissed traitorously. _It did, and now you have trouble sleeping._

Eleanor stared at her phone a bit longer, almost reaching out and just getting it over with. It would be easy and she'd definitely feel better about it all. She wouldn't have to rely on forcing herself to watch Tony work on suits for hours for a form of social interaction, wouldn't have to hope that Pepper would make it home before she retreated for the day.

It'd be easy.

Except it _wasn't_. Eleanor couldn't bring herself to do it yet. It might be childish that she placed the blame onto two of her closest friends for something they didn't necessarily have control over (although, Natasha did spy on her way back when) and that she associated the incident with them even though they tried their damnedest to protect her from Vestergaard and Machina. If Eleanor was a better person, she would've easily fixed it, but she wasn't.

She was a selfish, bitter woman who didn't want to admit that it could've been avoided if she would've listened to her advisors in the past.

Another sigh left her, and she opened her laptop. "JARVIS, what type of vacation packages do you think Pepper would like?"

"Miss Potts has a history of preferring destinations such as Milan, Santorini, and..."

* * *

She couldn't stop looking at his face. His broken, bruised, sleeping face. Couldn't stop looking even when her eyes blurred from the tears and her breaths came rapidly and her brother carefully pulled her away.

"Is he going to die, Tony?" she asked numbly, knowing the answer herself, but needing the reassurance from another. Happy's vitals were stable and while his breathing was a bit labored, he wasn't in any danger anymore.

They had came as soon as the news reported the explosion and that Happy was one of the casualties. She had cursed and yelled obscenities about the new terrorist, the Mandarin as he called himself, as they sped to the hospital, Tony's hands bone white as he clutched the steering wheel. She was ready to rage and throw things at the unfairness of it all, and immediately, it all simmered away when they finally saw their dear friend.

"Doc said he'll be fine," her brother said lowly, also staring at their longtime companion, his own anger brewing behind his eyes. "He just needs to rest, and he'll wake up on his own."

She _knew_ that. She saw every laceration, every contusion, every burn as her eyes roved over his prone body. She _knew_ that he was going to recover with minimum scarring and lasting damage, knew that he was very lucky to be alive after the attack.

But it reminded her of Tony back when he came home from Afghanistan, reminded her of Tony when he was dying of palladium, reminded her of Coulson as he bled out. It reminded her of herself when her body broke down because her own organ was killing her.

Her fists clenched, and she sniffed, blinking her eyes to get rid of the tears.

"No one's going to do anything," she finally said what the two had been thinking as soon as the Mandarin showed up on their television. "The government can't do much when it comes to negotiating with a terrorist even if he detonates another one hundred bombs. They won't do anything."

"They won't do anything," Tony agreed solemnly, his jaw working to keep his own ire in check. "They'll pretend they're doing what they can, but even I can't track where he's filming."

"I'll kill him myself if I ever see him," Eleanor vowed vehemently, wiping away the stray tear the fell from her eye. She had never seen Happy so hurt and so vulnerable - he was always the man to get them out of trouble, never afraid to give them his two cents despite being employed by them. He was a man Eleanor had known since she was a teenager and her brother had taken over the company and her guardianship. She had been lucky to never actually see Tony in a hospital bed, but she'd imagine it was something like this.

Tony wrapped an arm around her, bringing her head into his shoulder as she shook with quiet cries for her friend.

She must've fallen asleep because Tony was carefully shaking her awake.

"Come on," he said softly, sparing another glance to Happy. "We should head home for the day and we can come back tomorrow, huh?"

Eleanor blinked her bleary eyes for a moment, seeing that a nurse had entered the room to check up on the patient and nodded, allowing him to help her out of the uncomfortable chair and regain her bearings. She stared at Happy for a moment, soaking in his injuries once more, and turned away before she decided to stay in that room until he left it.

She wasn't surprised when the horde of reporters met them outside the doors of the hospital, cameras flashing, and a blur of questions. Tony grabbed her hand firmly, leading her towards his car, his lips in a firm line, and his eyes directly ahead.

"Mr. Stark! Miss Stark! Our sources are telling us this is another Mandarin attack. Anything else you can tell us?"

"Miss Stark, are you still receiving treatment for your incident three weeks ago? Did coming to the hospital bring those memories up?"

Eleanor's face soured at the question, only lowering her head to keep her narrowed eyes on her brother's back.

"Hey, Mr. Stark!" one particularly obnoxious reporter called. "When is somebody gonna kill this guy? Just saying."

Tony stopped abruptly, making her run into his back. She gave him a questioning look as he turned to face the man asking such a question.

"Is that what you want?" Tony asked derisively, voice angry. "Here's a little holiday greeting I've been wanting to send to the Mandarin. I just didn't know how to phrase it until now." He stood up straighter and stared directly into a camera, contempt and fury written all over his face. "My name is Tony Stark and I'm not afraid of you. I know you're a coward, so I've just decided that you just died, pal. I'm gonna come get the body."

Not liking where this was going, Eleanor tried to tug on his hand to pull him away to the car that was right _there_. They could get away from all of this and put their focus into finding the Mandarin back at home instead of creating a public spectacle. He pulled his hand out of hers roughly.

"There's no politics here; it's just good old-fashioned revenge. There's no Pentagon; it's just you and me. And on the off chance you're a man, here's my home address -"

" _Tony_ -"

" - 10880 Malibu Port, 90265. I'll leave the door unlocked."

She didn't care for the influx of questions and chattering as she shoved Tony harshly to the car, slamming her door roughly when she finally sat down. They were silent as he sped away back to the mansion, and Eleanor was sure he could feel the rage pouring off her in waves.

"What, do you want me to say sorry?" he finally broke the silence, his voice biting as he took in her wrath. "I'm not saying sorry."

She hissed in a breath and shut her eyes to avoid jumping across the console. _An idiot_ , she lamented. _He's an idiot._

"Are you out of your goddamn mind, Tony?!" she yelled, brown eyes flashing furiously. "What did you hope to accomplish with that stunt, huh? Do - Do you think he'll just come fight you one against one like a brawl? _He's a terrorist_!"

"I know what he is, Eleanor!" he yelled right back, using her full name instead of the affectionate nickname. "But you saw Happy! You saw what that bastard did! And you just want me to sit around and wait until someone else does something?"

He took a few breaths of his own to calm himself, and he turned his head to meet her eyes.

"He'll come," he said defiantly. "He'll come, and I'll be ready for him, and I'll kill him."

It was silent again after his proclamation, and Eleanor wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe everything that fell from his mouth, and this was no exception. She wanted to believe him so very much, but this was much different than the other times. This was a wildcard that they had no real information on. No idea about the tech he had, the intel he had, the _influence_ he had. And Tony went ahead and gave him such a direct challenge that there was no way he would deny it.

Eleanor deflated and stared at her hands in her lap. "What if he kills you first?"

Tony's jaw clenched and his hand tightened around the steering wheel.

"He won't."

* * *

"I'll help you pack."

Pepper looked up and saw the youngest Stark in the doorway, a scowl on her pretty face and her own bags beside her. "He's delusional if he thinks I'll stay here until that psychopath comes," Eleanor growled and stepped closer to fold the shirts to put into the duffel.

The CEO let out a tired sigh, irritation lining her face as she ran a hand through her hair. "I'm glad at least one of you has some sense," she admitted, a strain in her voice most likely stemming from staying quiet for Tony. "He really outdid himself with this."

Eleanor scoffed, angrily shoving a pair of pants in the bag, gritting her teeth. She knew he was having a hard time in the wake of both New York and her kidnapping. He stayed up for ungodly amounts of time doing whatever it is he's doing and wouldn't let her have a peek. JARVIS was quiet about his master's activities, and it's the first time that Eleanor felt truly behind. She didn't expect him to allow her to be privy to everything he was up to, but when he disappeared downstairs and wouldn't allow neither her nor Pepper to know what he spent most of time with, she worried.

And normally, Tony had a _bit_ more restraint when challenging dangerous people. Just a bit.

The two grabbed the bags and threw them over the railing onto the ground floor. Eleanor heard Tony speaking to someone that was most definitely _not_ JARVIS and rushed down the stairs. "Who's here?"

Eleanor looked ahead of Tony to the woman in the middle of the room with them. Even thought they weren't separated by a computer screen, Eleanor recognized her.

"Maya?" she asked incredulously, ignoring Tony's own shocked look towards her. Eleanor stepped closer and shook her head. "Why are you here?"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Tony demanded, stepping out of his suit as Pepper joined them and motioned towards the two women. "This is Maya Hansen. Old botanist pal that I used to know, barely. And someone that Ellie knows apparently, how do you know each other exactly?"

"Consultation," Eleanor replied simply, still eying the woman. "Is there a reason why you're here when we're trying to avoid a terrorist?"

"We're not _avoiding_ a terrorist," Tony argued. "We're _waiting_ for one."

Pepper frowned. "No, we are leaving!" she argued back, giving Maya a once over. "Old girlfriend?"

"One night."

"Lucky you."

Affronted, Tony sputtered, "What?

Angrily, Eleanor gripped Maya's arm harshly, leaning closer. She wasn't in the mood for Tony's antics and banter, truly just wanting to leave the house before anything happened. " _Answer me._ "

The tension increased, and Maya stared at her for a moment before sighing. She pulled out of Eleanor's grip and rubbed the space between her brows. "I'm trying to get all of you to leave. I've read the papers - you won't make it the week."

Pepper made a show of waving her arms towards Maya, an expectant look as she glared at Tony. "See! Even she agrees! We're leaving."

"We are not!"

"Can we please leave?" Eleanor begged, already stepping towards the forgotten bags, a headache forming at the bickering between the couple. She didn't understand why he made such a big deal about staying. "We can let the rabbit stay."

"I got that for Pepper!" Tony hollered, whirling around to her. "Do you even like it?"

"I think it's terrible."

"I don't like it!"

Tony looked so offended at the words of his sister and girlfriend. His mouth opened and closed, and Eleanor spun around to grab her phone from the table, just noticing that Maya had stepped further into the room and was staring out the window, face ashen. "Guys, can we um..."

"What?!" Tony snapped, and Eleanor followed Maya's line of sight, a pit dropping into her stomach at the sight of the projectile coming straight for them. Maya shakily asked, "Do we need to worry about that?"

Eleanor turned her frightened eyes to her brother, whom looked equally as scared as he tried to run towards her. It was futile, though, when the bomb hit and the explosion caused her to fly backwards, a ringing in her ears, and darkness over her vision when she landed with a crunch.

* * *

sorry for the late update, i'm almost done with my undergrad and i've been trying to study for the gre and the mcat at the same time


	16. Chapter 16

She knew she was concussed before she even opened her eyes. It took a lot of self-control not to vomit as soon as she regained a semblance of consciousness, and it quite possibly was due to the fact that there was explosions and someone shaking her roughly awake.

"El! _Eleanor_!" Pepper's voice sounded through the ringing in her ears, and it took a moment for Eleanor to gather her bearings long enough to see her friend clearly.

"Pep?" she asked, still disoriented as the CEO hoisted her up. "Are you in the suit?"

"Yes, I'm in the suit, but that's not important!" Eleanor belatedly registered that Maya Hansen was with her as well, and she tapped at the watch on her wrist as Pepper dragged her out.

 _Send a fucking text already!_ she angrily stabbed her finger into the gear, knowing that she would have a few issues when the house was _falling apart_ and her head was splitting. _Send it, idiot!_

"Where's Tony?" she growled out, rubbing the blood from her eyes with one arm as the other was tightly latched onto by a metal arm. "I think I'm gonna pass out again."

"Oh no. No, no, no." Pepper sounded frantic and moved faster with the two women in tow. "That is what we are _not_ going to do. We are going to get out of here, meet your brother, and go stay somewhere far, far away."

Eleanor ignored her, starting to lag behind. She shoved her right arm towards Maya, moves sluggish and thoughts jumbled. "I need you to finish this message and press send. Then, I need you to help carry me out of here."

"Wait -"

Eleanor slumped forward, unknowing of the fact that her brother wasn't going to meet them outside.

* * *

She woke in a hospital bed with stitches and a massive headache. Her vision blurred for a moment as she sat up and had to fight the urge to vomit into the trashcan conveniently placed near her bed. A few deep breaths and she swung her feet over the side of the bed, noticing a few things.

One, she wasn't hooked to any machines; no lines, no wires, no beeping. Two, no one was in the room with her, and it was far quieter than what she expected. And three, she was aware of the fact that her watch was disconnected to the AI she knew and loved.

"What the hell?" she mumbled, going to open the door to leave, only for it to be locked. A frown flit across her face as she patted her pockets for her cell, not at all surprised that it survived the explosion.

 _The explosion. The Mandarin really took the challenge._ She fumbled her phone and took a few deep breaths. Last she remembered was Pepper and Maya dragging her from the house, Tony nowhere to be seen. And with the lack of Tony and Pepper in her room, she was starting to piece together a bad picture.

Her phone was alight with new articles all revolving around the same thing. Her stomach rolled again, this time she was unsure if it was from the head injury or from the words on the screen, and she barely made it to the trashcan to vomit everything out of her stomach.

 _No way_ , she thought in disbelief. _There's no way._

It had said her brother perished in the attack, and his body wasn't recovered. There was no evidence pointing towards his death, but since nobody could find him, it was presumed he died. It was like she had just gotten the phone call from Pepper saying Tony was missing in Afghanistan: the sudden feeling of hopelessness and heartache. There was a cold feeling through her body that she hadn't felt in so long, and her mind could only repeat the same thing over and over, _Impossible, impossible._

She didn't know how long she spent throwing up, how long she was crying. She didn't know where Pepper was, Happy was still in the hospital, and _Tony apparently was dead._ She wanted her friends, wanted to be unconscious just a bit longer to avoid finding out this news, wanted to kill the Mandarin with her own two hands.

She didn't want to believe the tabloids, she really didn't. But, with JARVIS down, Pepper not there, and the odd way she woke up, she wasn't so sure it was false. JARVIS was always running, and if he was down - not hacked - then that meant he overexerted himself, meaning that _something_ happened. And the only something she could think of would be that Tony was in trouble - or worse.

The sound of the lock moving interrupted her harrowing thoughts, and if she was feeling more spritely, she would've jumped up and stood at the defensive. But, finding out that your brother was presumed dead didn't really give you the drive. At the moment, she actually hoped it was the goddamn Mandarin just so she could see him and give him a good punch, maybe even try the new defense mechanisms on her watch if they were accessible without JARVIS (she hadn't thought to ask because JARVIS was _always_ accessible).

So she sat, hunched over a trashcan full of vomit, probably looking worse than anyone thought possible, eyes locked onto the door as it swung open, only to widen at the sight of the figure.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

"Oh, I definitely forgot I texted you. I was focused on more pressing matters - you know, the news of Tony _dying_."

"He's not dead."

Eleanor paused right before she put the cup of mouthwash to her lips. Her heart thumped wildly. "How do you know?"

"Trust me."

The words weren't just for this conversation, and Eleanor knew that.

She wasn't surprised that the first person she texted in a crisis (other than Tony and the crew) was Natasha. Steve was close, but Natasha had SHIELD backing her, and as much as she hates SHIELD, Eleanor figured that this would warrant their help.

Natasha's appearance made her feel lighter. She was an agent for an organization that had caused a lot of problems in her and her brother's life, even without their knowledge, but she was also a friend in her own weird way. Not in the same way Pepper was or even in the same way that Steve was. Natasha was a friend in a more subtle way that even Eleanor had trouble deciphering at times.

Nonetheless, she was still a friend. And a friend is exactly what she needed right now.

With the Mandarin and Tony's not death, it was easy to forget for a moment the meltdown Eleanor had when she woke from her surgery. Especially knowing that her radio silence didn't deter Natasha from helping her when she needed it, and if Eleanor wasn't as smart as she was, she would've assumed that Natasha wasn't aware of what was happening and rushed over. But, Eleanor was sure that SHIELD had been keeping an eye on the Starks and were just waiting to jump in when there was trouble.

Which was now.

"Always have," Eleanor finally answered because it was true. She may not trust SHIELD and may not trust Nick Fury or other powerful figures (like the president, the government, her professors, really a lot of people), Eleanor could trust Natasha and Clint still. She won't apologize for her actions because she honestly thinks that it was very justified to have a blow up after what happened, especially after learning that SHIELD was the one that had access to all of her files. She wasn't going to apologize, and she knew Natasha wasn't going to say anything else about it.

There was an unspoken understanding that all was forgiven.

She wanted to ask if there really was a mole and if anything came out of it. But she also knew that there was no way she would be getting that information. Fury wouldn't allow her to know either way, and it would useless to try and pry anything form the assassin.

Natasha's lips quirked upwards at the admission and pointed towards her head. "You knocked your head pretty hard. Pepper thought it would be a good idea to hand you off to us instead of a normal hospital since a terrorist tried to blow you up."

Eleanor ran her finger along the ridges of the stitches and grimaced. She had her fair share of concussions over the years, and this was quite possibly the worst one she had. Her neck and upper back was just as sore as her head, and if Eleanor hadn't thrown everything up after reading about Tony's death, she definitely would've vomited again.

The spy must've seen the thought because she reached over and dimmed the light slightly, and Eleanor sighed out her thanks. Realistically, she probably should stay put for a few hours longer and not do anything strenuous if the sloshing in her ears were any indication, but she also knew that Natasha wouldn't be here if that was the case.

Eleanor pulled herself off the floor and onto the bed and stared at the redhead in consideration.

She looked different than New York. Her hair wasn't kept curly and it wasn't as short, either. There were a few more lines on her face that Eleanor could guess came from strenuous missions, but she looked a little happier as well. Not like Natalie Rushman and not like New York Natasha Romanoff but more like 'Protect Eleanor Stark while taking over her apartment' Natasha Romanoff.

If Eleanor didn't already spend her first moments waking up crying, she might've gotten a bit misty eyed at the revelation of having her close friend back.

A twinge in her abdomen made her remember why she wasn't there in the first place. Before Eleanor could ask, Natasha cut her off. "We've already checked it out and consulted with Dr. Strange about how the explosion could affect your recovery. Turns out, you just had a hard knock to your head, so no worries about any setbacks with that."

"That's good. I'm leaving here, aren't I? You're not going to let me stay in Malibu," Eleanor stated out, figuring that it was the only reason why she'd be locked in a room with only Natasha as company. "What about Pepper? And Happy? They're okay, right?"

Eleanor watched her closely in hopes of catching her if she lied, but Natasha's face was as inscrutable as always. The assassin nodded and jerked her head. "We're taking you to DC."

"DC?!" the doctor spluttered. She had thought that New York was their next destination considering that's where everything goes down. And considering that's where her apartment and practice was (was she ever going to go back, honestly?). She racked her brain for any reason why they'd be going to DC and couldn't think of one. "Why there?"

For the first time, Eleanor could see a flash of uncertainty in the usually guarded eyes of her friend, and she didn't like it. As fast as it appeared, it was gone in the same instant, and Natasha opened the door, gesturing for the concussed doctor to hurry up.

"Orders came from high up," Natasha explained, surprising Eleanor by the reveal of info. "DC is the easiest place to keep an eye on you in case anyone tries to finish what the Mandarin started."

Eleanor's face soured as she trudged after Natasha, not feeling the least bit embarrassed when she had to grab the other's arm any time she felt a little dizzier than usual. She'd like to think that if she wasn't feeling so terrible, she'd fight with the assassin more about leaving California, leaving her friends and family. She spared a glance at her watch, frowning more at the fact that JARVIS still hasn't been rebooted and hoped that Natasha's words rang true because if Tony really _was_ dead after the hope her friend gave her, she was going after SHIELD on her own.

She sorta wished that they'd just let her stay anyway despite the threat. She wanted to make sure Happy was okay with her own two eyes and make sure that Pepper knew that Tony was still alive. She wanted to relax and prepare for Christmas and hope that somehow she could find Tony the perfect gift (what could someone who has everything possibly want?). She wanted to invite Steve and Bruce so that they wouldn't be alone and stuck in their heads.

It was too bad that she wasn't able to get what she wanted anymore.

* * *

Eleanor had been to DC a few times in her life. It was usually for business with Stark Industries, whether it was with her father or brother, and she didn't particularly have a favorable opinion of it. She'd like to think it was because it was the base of the government and she hated the government. Or it could be because as a kid, she didn't care much for business meetings and expos as much as her father did, and Tony didn't have a good track record of playing with her at those things so she was stuck spending time by herself if her mother didn't travel with them. DC just happened to be a hotspot for Stark Industries, and she didn't think it was funny that she, a Stark, was now _hiding_ in the place that spend so much money on their weapons.

The plane ride was long and boring with a few agents other than Natasha riding with her. It was a safety precaution. For what? She wasn't sure. If anyone tried to blow them out of the sky, she didn't think that a few agents could possibly guarantee her safety. She was asleep for most of it, pain medication for her head coming in handy, and when Natasha shook her awake to land, Eleanor was irritated despite the nap.

Rubbing her eyes, she asked, "Do I have somewhere to stay? Or am I going to be locked away? How long am I here anyway?"

If Eleanor didn't know any better, she'd think that Natasha's eye twitched _just_ a bit. "Yes, you have somewhere to stay, I _will_ lock you away if you keep it up, and as long as we think is safe."

"Oh, we're doing this again."

Eleanor felt her cheeks flush in a brief spike of anger. _Of course_ , SHIELD wouldn't just let her leave. She really should've guessed it and really should've known that sending Natasha to retrieve her would lower her guard just enough to forget that SHIELD gets what SHIELD wants.

She wasn't dumb enough to think it was just about keeping her _safe_. Fury had said it in not so clear words that they were focused on her _work_ and not _her_. They gave her space after the Machina incident, most likely not expecting her to come back like that, to lure her into a security blanket. She was given free reign, no contact from Natasha or Clint, and just the name SHIELD wasn't mentioned around her.

If she wasn't a Stark with an above average intelligence, she figured that she would've been more surprised, more angry. But, she could only feel angry at herself. With her recovery, she hadn't put it together that SHIELD would _never_ leave you alone once they started and she was no different. She had thought she was in control by not reaching out and not being a part of that life, but it was just a farce.

A farce that she fell into.

"Get that look off your face, idiot. You're not trapped here. It's just laying low until this stuff with the Mandarin blows over."

Natasha's words didn't comfort her.

"Just me, though," she sniped back. "Not Pepper, who was also a part of the explosion, and not Happy, who as you might know, is in the hospital for getting caught up in this mess! But, no, you're not offering them a way out to DC, are you?"

Natasha stopped walking and turned to face her, a mix of exasperation and seriousness that only came from having to deal with the two Starks. Eleanor half-expected her to run a hand through her hair or pinch the bridge of her nose.

"No, we didn't," Natasha answered her slowly, tapping down her own temper to save face in front of the other agents. "Because those two didn't get kidnapped by an organization that can tamper with Stark technology just for a few papers they wrote back in college. If you want to whine and complain about it, you can do it in the new apartment we got you."

 _Oh_ , Natasha made her mad. How easily it was for her to act calm in front of others and to yell at her when they were alone. Back when Eleanor knew her as Natalie Rushman, it was the same (although, it was more polite since she did technically work for her family). It was still as scary as it was before they were friends, yet Eleanor was angrier because they were _friends_ not just colleagues/enemies/somewhat friends.

But, Eleanor was a coward and didn't want to get a cold tongue lashing in front of secret agents, especially after seeing Natasha start to lose her own temper. So, Eleanor followed the redhead like a dog with furrowed brows and thinned lips, ignoring her on the car ride as well.

There was no fanfare, no meeting with the 'higher up' that demanded her relocation, no pitstop. They didn't stop for food or other things she might need to stay somewhere else, and Eleanor distantly realized that she didn't have any of her belongings on her other than the clothes on her back, her cellphone, and her watch.

She simmered in the backseat at the revelation. Simmered as Natasha led her to an apartment complex. Simmered as the assassin whipped out a key and opened one door of many.

And when she saw that the place was already set up with clothing, food, and even things to keep her occupied like crosswords and a _gaming console_ , she whirled around (a bit too fast if the nausea said anything) as soon as Natasha shut the door. She took slow, deliberate steps towards her, a storm swirling in her, and a heat that rose from her chest to her face.

"This was waiting for me," she said lowly, unable to keep her voice from trembling. "You've had this planned for a long time and used the Mandarin as an excuse to get me here. It's not just a 'wait until it blows over' thing, Nat. It's not!"

What tipped her over was the lack of reaction on her friend's face. The lack of remorse, lack of empathy, lack of _anything_. Eleanor wished she could read people more, wished not for the first time, that she wasn't a Stark and wasn't cursed with the burden of knowledge.

Eleanor drew away from her and rubbed the spot between her brows furiously, livid that she was stuck here. They wouldn't explicitly say it, no, they'd give her the option of work and leisure, but they'd have an eye on her. They always had an eye on her.

"I really am sorry you're caught up in this for what it's worth," the other woman's voice finally sounded through the silent room, and Eleanor wanted to believe her. Natasha didn't sound vulnerable - she could never sound vulnerable - but there was a genuine sincerity in her voice that was subtle but still there. It made Eleanor's shoulders relax from their tensed state and a certain heaviness fall on her.

She'd much rather yell at Fury than her friends, and again, she was reminded that it wasn't _fair_ of her to take it out on Natasha because despite her role in the organization, she was still a pawn just like everyone else. And Eleanor would feel much better yelling at the person moving the pieces.

Eleanor sat on the couch, letting her hands grip the sides of her head.

"This isn't what I had in mind when I thought of my life as I got closer to thirty," she tried to joke, falling flat. "I thought I'd be at the practice running myself into the ground while trying to prevent Tony from doing the same. The occasional Iron Man/Tony Stark hater and a few therapy sessions. Not _this_." Her hands clenched. "I'm not like Tony. I don't have this uncanny ability to solve everything, I'm forgetful and absentminded, and I don't have this desire to just save people for the hell of it. I don't care about the government, I only _slightly_ care more for the people, but it's always been me and Tony first. Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey... close second."

Natasha remained silent.

"I'm a coward but I hate hiding away, especially when I don't know _who_ is hiding me away or really why. If it was just for my thesis then this is overkill and you know it."

She heard Natasha shuffle through the room and heard the sounds of a fridge opening and closing. A cold object was placed against her forehead, and Eleanor looked up into the softer gaze of Natasha Romanoff.

"I know it's not coffee or alcohol, but it's still caffeine." She nudged the soda against her again, and Eleanor took it with a short laugh of disbelief. Natasha dropped onto the couch next her and opened her own can up and taking a long sip. She stared straight ahead as she said, "I'm not saying you're wrong. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not necessarily privy to everything that goes on at SHIELD. It came from high up, higher than Fury, and I can only guess what it means."

"And what do you guess?"

Natasha's face was grim. "Nothing good."


End file.
